Bless The Broken Road
by KateLides321
Summary: "We should have told her." Aubrey nods carefully not to wake the brunette in her arms. "We wanted to tell her after the ICCA's but she chose… Jesse." Aubrey frowns as she's saying the Treble's name. "Yes but by the looks of it he did something to upset her." Chloe stays quiet for a brief second. "If we had told her before she could have been happy right now... Triple Treble
1. Chapter 1

**First Triple Treble I've ever written, thought I'd give it a shot.**

 **This is set at the end of the first movie (kind off). Chloe and Aubrey are in a relationship and all the Bellas know.**

 **So… this was supposed to be a one shot but apparently my imagination said HELL TO THE NO!  
Anyways hope you like it :/ I'm not sure I like it**

* * *

 **Bless The Broken Road: Chapter 1**

All the Bellas have gathered in Fat Amy and Beca's room after winning the ICCA's. Aubrey and Chloe – being the only girls over 21 – brought the alcohol. Music is blasting through the portable speakers that of course belong to Beca. One of her mixes fills both the senior Bella's ears when they step inside the room. The alcohol gets pulled out of their hands and pushed into Fat Amy's. The co-captains can't help but snicker at the action. They look around the room. While for everyone else it would look like their trying to suck in their last moments of being a Bella they're really looking for a specific grumpy brunette.

When they can't find her they share a confused look mixed with concern. It doesn't take them long to walk up to their crazy Tasmanian friend who since she is sharing the room with Beca should in theory know where the girl should be. Somewhere in the back of their minds they fear that the brunette is with _Jesse_ …

When Aubrey and Chloe saw Beca kiss Jesse after their performance they almost burst into tears. That had to be their kiss, their moment, their profession of love towards the alt-girl. Aubrey had wrapped her arms around Chloe who had let a tear slip. No one had noticed, thinking it was a tear of joy.

The two girls finally reach Fat Amy and Aubrey taps her on her shoulder. "Hey has anyone heard from Beca?" Cynthia-Rose just shrugs, Stacie looks disinterested while Fat Amy takes a moment to think. "She texted me a while back." Chloe knows nothing will follow so she asks the most logical question. "What did she say?" Fat Amy sighs obviously annoyed that she can't finish mixing her drink. "She said she went out for lunch with her dad or something." Aubrey and Chloe's heads snap towards each other in confusion. The other Bellas don't notice and honestly don't even care.

Chloe pulls Aubrey to a semi quiet corner of the room. "Ok Chlo, relax maybe she changed her mind?" Even to Aubrey that sounds like a lie. They had seen doctor Mitchell in the lobby on their way up and after congratulating the girls he had asked them to tell Beca that Sheila and him are still expecting her for dinner the coming Saturday. "No, she would never do that. She needs at least 3 days to mentally prepare to go to her dad's." Aubrey lets out a sigh. "I know, but where do you think she is? I mean she wouldn't ditch us for Jesse… right?" Chloe's voice sounds small and broken. "No, she would never do that. Do you want to give her a call?" Aubrey asks trying to comfort her girlfriend.

Chloe doesn't hesitate and almost runs out of the room but none of the other Bellas seem to notice. They are all well on their way to getting completely drunk. Aubrey follows the redhead with a sad smile. Chloe had been the most affected by the kiss or at least it's more noticeable, the blonde never really showed any emotion but when it happened it felt like her heart had been ripped out and stumped on by a horde of elephants.

"I forgot my phone in our room, do you mind coming with me?" Aubrey chuckles. "Of course Chlo, I want to get mine as well." The two make their way towards the elevator. They had a room two floors above the rest of the girls because they wanted their privacy. The elevator dings and the captains walk in, Chloe pressing the button for their floor the second she reaches it. The ride is short but the silence is excruciating, well for Chloe it is.

"What do you think she's doing?" The redhead asks. The ding announcing that they arrived at the floor is loud but neither really react to it. "I just hope for all of our sakes that she's not…" Aubrey stops in her tracks making Chloe slam into her from behind. Before Chloe can react Aubrey says the weirdest thing. "…crying."

"Why would she be crying?" Aubrey turns sideways and pulls Chloe from behind her, pointing at the small figure sitting in front of their hotel door. "No, look." Chloe's breath hitches at the back of her throat. It takes her a moment to fully grasp what's happening and by the time she does Aubrey is already on her knees beside the brunette holding her tight. The quiet sobs get louder and Chloe manages to catch a single word… a word that makes her inside boil with anger. " _Jesse_ …" The rest is incomprehensible. Chloe looks down at her girlfriend who looks up at her, the same anger flashing in her eyes. If Beca hadn't been crying right now they both would have started a man hunt.

"Beca, sweetie? Do you think you can stand?" Aubrey's voice is sweet and carrying. Chloe watches Beca try to get up both her body doesn't allow it. Aubrey positions herself and picks the brunette up with ease. Beca wraps her arms around her neck holds her tight. Chloe takes this moment to swipe the card and open the hotel door so Aubrey can carry the younger Bella inside. The blonde places Beca on the bed but when she tries to let go the brunette whimpers and clings even tighter to the blonde. Chloe quickly decides to join Beca and her girlfriend on the double bed, spooning her from behind.

The three girls lay in silence while Beca's sobs die down and her breath starts evening out. Only when Chloe is certain that Beca has fallen asleep that she dares to whisper to Aubrey. "We should have told her." Aubrey nods carefully not to wake the brunette in her arms. "We wanted to tell her after the ICCA's but she chose… _Jesse_." Aubrey frowns as she's saying the Treble's name. "Yes but by the looks of it he did something to upset her." Chloe stays quiet for a brief second. "If we had told her before she could have been happy right now… _we_ could have been happy right now."

"How do we even start explaining that we're both in love with her? She'll freak out and run… Even if she might have any feelings for us she'll never agree on being with us… with me?" Chloe sits up slightly but still holds on to Beca. "That's where you're wrong. I have seen her look at us, she has opened up to us so much since our pool moment. She doesn't spend so much time with any of the Bellas as she spends with us." Chloe lets out a light chuckle. "The couch in our apartment practically has a Beca Mitchell imprint on it from the amount of times she has stayed over. If that doesn't mean anything I don't know what to do."

Chloe leans in and gently places a kiss on Beca's cheek. "I'm going to get ready for bed, I'll take over your spot when I'm done so you can do the same." The redhead pulls away slowly, making sure that Beca doesn't wake up. When her mission is accomplished she covers both girls with the bedcover and heads towards the bathroom with her pajamas. Aubrey watches her girlfriend walk away before turning her attention back at Beca, whispering a soft _I do really love you_ in her hair before placing a gentle kiss on her head.

When Chloe finally returns Aubrey manages to escape Beca's grip and lets Chloe take her place. "I'll join you in a minute." The blonde whispers placing a chaste kiss on Chloe's lips before leaning further to kiss Beca on her cheek and cover the two girls with the covers. Aubrey quickly finishes her nightly routine. As she emerges from the bathroom she sees Chloe fast asleep oddly being spooned by Beca. The blonde slips into the bed behind Beca and in turn spoons her, wrapping her long arm around both the brunette as the redhead. It doesn't take long for sleep to take over and for the few hours they would sleep they could be happy… just the three of them.

* * *

The sun manages to only hit Beca in the face though the blinds, which of course wakes her up. Her senses slowly start coming back to her and she feels something soft tickling her nose. When she tries to move her arms to scratch the assaulted spot she notices that someone has a tight grip on her arm. Beca's eyes shoot open in a flush of panic but she quickly relaxes when she recognizes the red hair and the lavender smell belonging to the one and only Chloe Beale. She knows she should be embarrassed that she knows how the redhead smells but there's something intoxicating about it.

Last night's events flash back into her mind. The joy she felt when winning the ICCA's, the tingling and semi burning she felt when Aubrey and Chloe hugged her and thanked her. She had just shrugged and looked at them, how they shared a kiss. It was that kiss that made her run off the stage into Jesse's arms… Jesse that traitor.

Beca releases a soft grunt and tries to wriggle out of Chloe's grasp when she feels another arm and body squeezing her tightly. Beca turns her head in confusion and sees the blonde hair that belongs to Aubrey and the smell of fresh honey fills her nose. _Why do I keep noticing how they smell? They're a couple, you're nothing to them._ Beca gets pulled out of her thoughts when she feels Aubrey stir behind her and stretch. It's when Aubrey pulls her even closer with a content sigh that Beca can't help but let out a chuckle. The arm that was wrapped around her waist retracts itself and Aubrey rolls on her back.

"Never pegged you for a cuddler Posen." Beca turns her head so she can look at the blonde who stares back at her with her mouth hanging open just slightly. "You're one to talk." Aubrey shoots back when she finds her common sense back. "You're girlfriend has a death grip on my arm, not my fault." The minute the words leave Beca's lips her eyes widen and she quickly retracts her arm, shooting up and scrambling off the bed taking a seat on the small couch on the other side of the room. "What in…" Chloe's sleepy voice attracts both Aubrey and Beca's attention.

"I'm soooo sorry Aubrey I didn't – I would never – I'm such an idiot…" Beca hides her face the palms of her hands while her elbows dig into her thighs. She completely misses the wordless exchange between her two captains. 'What happened?' Chloe mouths towards the blonde. 'I don't know.' Aubrey mouths back with shrug and looks back at the distressed brunette on the couch. Chloe doesn't wait for any other reaction and gets up from the bed to kneel in front of Beca taking her hands into hers.

"What happened?" Beca tries to avoid the baby blue eyes staring into her soul but the next best thing are Aubrey's piercing green eyes and right now she cannot look at them. So instead she settles her eyes on her knees. "I uhm we- my arm…" No real sentence is going to make it out of Beca and Chloe knows it so she steps in. "You did nothing wrong Becs." The brunette shakes her head with a heavy sigh. "I was hugging you… _Aubrey's girlfriend_ and I… I liked it."

Beca lets out a frustrated groan. "Not in a bad way because Aubrey's felt good too… aaaand I'm going to leave because I'll keep saying stupid things that'll only keep getting me into trouble." Beca tries to get up but gets pushed back down by both Aubrey and Chloe.

"Hey you're not being stupid for wanting human contact when you're upset." Aubrey quickly realizes that her choice of words might not have been the best seeing tears forming in the brunette's eyes. "Shoot Beca I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." Beca takes a deep breath trying to keep her tears from flowing. "No it's fine Aubrey, I appreciate what you did for me." It takes Beca another minutes before she can speak up again, Aubrey and Chloe giving her all the time she needs rubbing her knees gently. Chloe is still sitting in front of Beca while Aubrey chose to sit next to the brunette. "He played me… he uhm he never cared about me."

*Flashback*

 _Beca waves the Bellas goodbye promising that she'll join them in a minute. After coming down from her initial high of winning the final and kissing Jesse she needs a moment to herself. She takes a quick look around in the hopes of finding Jesse to tell him she'll see him back at Barden the next day. But the Treblemaker is nowhere to be seen. None of the Treblemakers really._

 _Beca goes to the dressing room that the Bellas had occupied to pick up her jacket that she had left there during the performance. On her way back she hears familiar voices and for no apparent reason she follows them and finds the Treblemakers. Beca has ever been one to eavesdrop but when you hear your own name curiosity kind of takes over._

" _Congrats with Beca." The adorable voice that belongs to Benji travels through the little crack. The idiots don't know how to close a door. "Whatever Benji, what are you going to do Jesse?" This voice seemed to belong to Donald or was it unicycle? "I don't know dude, the deal was that I would seduce her so the Bellas would kick her out so they couldn't win but she reacted way later than I thought."_

 _Beca feels like someone just punched her in her gut. She can't believe what she's hearing… everything was a lie? He only pretended to like her so they could sabotage the Bellas? "At least she's hot." Another Treble chimes in. "Yeah I guess… Maybe I can string her along for a while and break up with her and get some good sex out of it." Beca hears the boys laugh. It takes all of her willpower not to burst in and slap each and every one of them._

 _Beca turns around and tries to wipe away the tears that have fallen. Taking out her phone she sends Amy a quick text telling her that she's going out for lunch with her dad – a lie of course. The brunette rushes out of the building and flood of relief fills her when the cold air hits her. But reality comes crashing down just as quick. She decides to take a walk and try to clear her head before joining the Bellas at the victory party in her room._

 _Beca walks around for a few hours but the tears haven't stopped yet. Her mind keeps jumping from Jesse's betrayal to her captain at an extremely fast rate. Seeing that calming down won't happen she goes back to the hotel trying to recompose herself but nothing works. When she enters the lobby she heads straight to the elevator pushing the button to the 7_ _th_ _floor._

 _It's only when she reaches the floor that she realizes that she's on Aubrey and Chloe's floor. No matter how hard she tried to get the two women out of her mind during her walk they kept creeping back in. And now, standing in front of their door Beca realizes that she needs them… even if they don't like her the same way she needs them. Beca's back hits the door and she slowly slides down bursting into tears once again._

*End Flashback*

Aubrey and Chloe listen to Beca's story - which might be missing some minor details – in silence. "I'm not completely sure how I ended up inside but I assume you found me?" Beca never gets an answer to her question because Aubrey gets up and bursts towards the door with Chloe following her closely. Thank the gods that Beca has pretty quick reflexes and noticed the extremely pissed off looks on both senior's faces.

The brunette jumps up and runs to the door blocking it with her tiny form so the two Bellas can't get through. "Step away Beca…" Aubrey's tone is one that you usually don't want to fight but seeing the circumstance maybe that's not the best idea. "No Aubrey, _I_ will deal with him. I appreciate it but this is my battle not yours." Beca watches the blondes shoulders slump in confusion. "But us Bellas always stick together." Aubrey tries but it's a lost cause. "Don't get me wrong but up until a month ago you were ready to feed me to the wolves, honestly I'm surprised you didn't do it last night…"

Beca reaches for the doorknob behind her back and opens the door. "I'll see you guys in the bus, you better start rounding up the rest of the Bellas instead of chasing down the Trebles who're already at Barden by the way." With that Beca leaves the two captain baffled and confused behind in their room.

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe managed to round up all the Bellas. The party had taken a different high and all of them were hung-over. They didn't see Beca at all during their round up and they of course got worried.

The two captains are pleasantly surprised when they see the brunette pulling up with the little bus they had rented. "Hey I thought I'd fill up before we leave, we wouldn't want a repeat of the last time." Beca jumps out and helps Aubrey and Chloe put all the luggage in the trunk at the side of the bus. "I thought Amy was supposed to drive the first part?" Chloe says looking at Beca who is currently twirling the bus keys between her fingers.

Beca shrugs and points at the half comatose Bellas standing at the front of the bus. "If you think I'll be letting one of those weirdo's drive in their state you're completely crazy. Also out of the three of us I'm the only one who can drive this thing." Aubrey and Chloe share a guilty look. Both could drive a car but neither had ever dared to drive a bus and Beca had some experience from one of her summer jobs. "Dudes it's fine I don't mind driving and if I get tired I'll let you know." With that Beca urges the Bellas inside counting them to make sure they had everyone. In moments like these Aubrey realizes that Beca will be a great captain the following years.

"Are you coming?" Beca's head pops out of the bus looking at the two remaining Bellas. "Yes, let's go." Chloe's cheery voice sounds as she pulls Aubrey inside. Most of the girls have fallen back asleep before the engine has even started and a good 15 minutes into the trip the only people awake are Beca, Aubrey and Chloe. Well no surprise there I guess.

Two hours into the 13 hour drive Beca's stomach starts to rumble. The brunette takes a look into the mirror and her dark blue eyes meet piercing green. Beca quickly averts her gaze back to the road, not wanting to cause an accident.

Beca's hunger really takes over and with growl she notices that the next stop is pretty far away so she's left with two options. Ask Aubrey or Chloe to take a sandwich from her bag or try to get it out herself… Being the stubborn person she is she chooses the latter. But the minute she reaches for her bag she find a hand stopping her. "Focus on the road, I'll hand you whatever you need." Aubrey's voice is soft, it's different from the Aubrey she usually knows. "Oh uhm yeah uhm … I'm hungry and I bought some sandwiches, they're in my bag." Beca tightens her grip on the wheel, feeling really awkward.

"Here you go, if you need anything and I mean _anything_ don't hesitate to let me know." Beca nods and takes the sandwich from Aubrey's hand with a quick 'thank you'. She watches the blonde go back to her seat where Chloe also dozed off a while back. Taking a huge bite out of the sandwich the brunette lets out a satisfied moan for which she receives a chuckle from the blonde behind her. Beca rolls her eyes but deep down she feels extremely embarrassed.

The drive goes smoothly and another two hours later, so four hours into the trip, Beca stops so she can fill up the bus again. Most of the Bellas had woken up by now and had taken the opportunity to use the restroom and stretch their legs. "Someone else can drive the next part you know." Beca jumps in the driver's seat when Chloe sneaks up to her. "Shit dude why would you do that?" Chloe laughs at the young Bella's antics. "And FYI I'm ok with driving, it keeps my mind… occupied."

"You're not driving anymore Beca, Lilly is taking over the next few hours." Aubrey's authoritative voice states. Right at that moment the blond walks in and gives Beca a look and points at an empty seat where Beca's bag had ended up. Although she didn't remember putting it there. "I'm fine with…" Beca doesn't even finish her sentence. She could never say no to Chloe's puppy dog eyes but add Aubrey's on top of it and she's done for. "Please Beca we only want what's best for you." Aubrey's voice sounds desperate. With a soft sigh Beca gets up and takes a seat next to her bag.

One by one the Bellas start filling up the bus again. Beca is listening to a random playlist on her phone looking out of the window trying to ignore the looks she's getting from her captains. Her attention only shifts to her phone when she gets a text from Jesse. The brunette angrily shoves her phone deep into her bag and tries to keep her tears from falling.

She feels a shift in the seat next to her when her bag is lifted and someone sits next to her. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who it is, the lavender smell can only belong to one person. Beca feels a soft tug at her headset, out of instinct she removes them. "What happened?" Chloe's voice is filled with concern and because of it she looks to her left and sees both Aubrey and Chloe looking at her. "It's nothing." Of course her first reaction is to lie. "So you won't mind if I check your phone?" Beca's eyes widen at Chloe's semi request and tries to take a hold of her bag but the redhead is too fast and hands the bag to Aubrey.

Aubrey takes out Beca's phone and her face turns from concerned to furious in a matter of seconds. She shows the message to Chloe who gasps.

 **[From] Jesse**  
 _Are you still coming over tonight babe?_

In their moment of 'weakness' – or just them not paying attention – Beca snaps her phone back from the blond and shoves it in the pocket of her hoodie. "You're not going anywhere." Chloe hisses. "You can't tell me what to do and secondly, I wasn't planning on going anyway."

"Beca we're just trying to help…" Aubrey's words get lost in a scoff coming from Beca. "Why do you guys even care if my heart got broken anyway? I mean I did break the _no dating a Treble_ rule." Beca words cut deep for both seniors. "I should have never come to your room last night… just forget this even happened. You're graduating anyway so you won't have to watch me being a disappointment any longer."

Chloe slowly makes her way back to her original seat, back into Aubrey's arms letting her tears fall silently but Beca hears the sniffles anyway. _Shit… I made Chloe cry! That's like… that's like kicking a puppy…_

With a sigh Beca gets up and kneels down beside Chloe but doesn't touch her. Hell she can't even look at her. "I'm sorry… you guys are trying to help and I know that but right now I just need some time to process everything. That's just who I am…" Not expecting an answer Beca gets back up and shuffles back into her seat when Aubrey's voice reaches her. "You're always welcome at our place, just remember that."

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides**

 **Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy flying chow chows! I woke up to 30 e-mail about the story and it just blew my mind… it might not seem like a lot to many of you but to me it means the world! Thank you guys so much!**

 **On a slightly different note… this story is not going to be really long, I still have 2 other multi fics going on and I want to finish them as well, at the moment this fic is leaning towards 6 chapters plus an epilogue :))**

 **Anyway I''ve babbled enough… enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Bless The Broken Road: Chapter 2**

The ride remains uneventful for the rest of the day, they stop once more to fill up the tank and make another switch. Fat Amy offered to drive the last part when Beca had been shoved back into her seat. "You guys I don't mind driving, what's wrong with you!" But with 9 Bellas giving you a hard time she had no choice. "You already drove today and we're grateful for that shorty but you have to let the big girls drive now." Was all Fat Amy said while taking her place behind the wheel.

Three hours later they finally arrive at Barden. Fat Amy drives them all to the check point where someone is waiting for them to take the bus of their hands. "Good luck with the last of your finals and I will see you next week for a last Bellas gathering." Only a few Bellas still had finals, mostly all of them had finished the week before. Everyone waves Aubrey and Chloe goodbye, they are going their separate way towards their off campus apartment.

All the other Bellas head towards their respective dorms in relative silence. It's 1 am after all. "Look shawshank, your boy toy is waiting for you." Beca follows Fat Amy's finger towards the entrance of Baker Hall. "Get it on DJ B." Cynthia-Rose hollers in the distance. All the Bellas have disappeared into thin air within minutes, leaving Beca alone with Jesse.

Beca drops her duffle bag on the floor, not sure of what to do. "Hey baby, how was your trip?" Beca rolls her eyes at the stupid pet name. "Go away Jesse, I don't want to see you right now." Jesse's smile falters but it quickly comes back taking hold of Beca's wrists. The short brunette tries to wriggle them free but that only makes Jesse squeeze harder. "Jesse let go of me." The Treble only snickers. "I know you're tired so let's get you inside, maybe we can cuddle or make out? We can see where we go from there." Beca is getting really nervous and starts pulling at her arms but it only results in sharps pains. "Jesse let go, I made a mistake kissing you… I-I heard you talking to the guys, I want nothing to do with you."

This might not have been the best thing for Beca to say with her wrists still being squeezed by Jesse. "You know, it's not nice to tease a guy… maybe you should learn the hard way." Jesse pulls Beca in and kisses her hard. She struggles to get free but it doesn't work. An opportunity arises when Jesse lets go of Beca's right wrist and pulls her even closer by cupping her ass.

Beca doesn't hesitate and breaks the kiss before hitting the Treble with a sharp right hook. Jesse lets go of Beca and in that moment of confusion Beca grabs her duffle bag and makes a run for it. Instead of going into her dorm she runs… she runs to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment.

She can hear Jesse following behind her and in the quick moment that Beca looks back to see how close he is she runs into someone. In her panic of trying to get away from Jesse she doesn't see who she just ran into but when she takes a deep breath to prepare to start running again the sweet smell of honey hits her. "A-Aubrey?" Beca looks up and almost bursts into tears at the sight of the blonde. "Beca are you ok?" The brunette hears a voice but doesn't see Aubrey's lips moving so she turns to see Chloe standing beside her.

Before Beca can answer Jesse reaches them, barely out of breath. Out of instinct Aubrey pulls Beca behind her and holds her right arm out for Jesse to stay back. "Stay away from her." If Beca ever thought Aubrey during rehearsals was scary she hadn't seen this Aubrey yet. The blonde's voice filled with venom sounded… protective? Or was it possessive? Angry? Whatever it was it seemed to work because Jesse started to back up and walk away. Aubrey kept glaring at him until he was completely out of sight.

When it's finally safe both Aubrey and Chloe turn around to face a trembling Beca. "W-what are you… thank you." Beca drops her bag once again and throws herself into her saviors arms. Both of them hold her as tight as they can.

They break the hug slowly when Beca looks down at her bag and then in the distance where Jesse had disappeared into the night. "Oh no, you're staying with us." Chloe grabs Beca's right hand but quickly releases it when she hears a whimper. She looks down and sees the bruise from the hit Beca gave Jesse. Luckily for the brunette her sleeves are long and they couldn't see the other bruises.

"Oh my god Becs… we need to get some ice on that ASAP." The brunette just nods and leans down to grab her bag when a pair of soft hands stop her. "I got this." Aubrey takes the bag and wraps her free arm around Beca's shoulders while Chloe wraps her arm around Beca's waist. The awkward DJ has no idea what to do with her hands so she shoves them into her pockets. Quietly following the two Bellas.

"Make yourself at home, I'll make us some tea. Chlo can you grab Beca some ice?" Aubrey places the duffle bag in a corner of the hallway and takes of her shoes. "Way ahead of you Bree." Chloe had already removed her shoes and made her way to the kitchen. It takes Beca a moment before she springs into action. She takes off her shoes and awkwardly follows the others to the kitchen but instead of walking in she stands by the door, waiting for an actual 'ok' for her to come in.

"Sit down silly." Chloe's megawatt smile tugs at Beca's chest and before she fully realizes it she's sitting on a chair at the kitchen table. "Give me your hand." Beca holds out her hand but since she's too busy looking anywhere but at Chloe or Aubrey she doesn't notice her sleeve rise slightly.

A loud gasp and the falling off the ice-pack catches Aubrey's attention and follows Chloe's gaze towards the brunette's wrists. "What the hell?" Aubrey rushes to them and rolls back the sleeve and quickly does the same for the other arm.

"It's fine." Beca managed to croak out while jumping up from the chair and backing up not really calculating her steps and falling over the chair, hitting her head. A shrill scream can be heard and seconds later Beca hears muffled voices above her. "Beca… Becs? Please say something?" The DJ grunts when she tries to sit up, this is only possible when four strong yet soft hands help her up. They lead her to the couch and make her lie down, she flinches slightly when she feels something cold on her wrists and knuckles. "Relax, it's just some ice."

Beca opens her eyes and is met by two extremely worried pairs. "Stay here and rest, I'll make us some light dinner." Aubrey announces with the same worried look on her face a mother has when her child got hurt. A look that will probably not leave any time soon. "Do you need any help?" Chloe asks the blonde but gets a negative response. "I'm going to put on the TV, if it bothers you just tell me."

Chloe lifts Beca's legs and places them in her lap when she sits down, when Beca tries to pull them away to give Chloe some space the redhead just keeps them in place. Struggling is probably a lost fight so she relaxes and leaves her legs where they are.

The pair is in the middle of an NCIS episode when Aubrey walks in with two plates of sandwiches. "Becs I need you to sit up." Beca does as told but still with a bit of difficulty. "Did uhm did you just call me… Becs?" Aubrey freezes mid air with the plates which Chloe quickly takes before accidents happen and places them on the little table in front of them. "Sorry, it slipped." Beca giggles and it shocks the others even more than Aubrey's little mishap. Beca Mitchell _never_ giggles. "It's fine Aubrey, it just took me of guard. Chloe is usually the only one that calls me that."

"I know it's late but we haven't really eaten anything today so eat up so we can go to bed." Aubrey quickly tries to divert the conversation and it seems to work. "Thank you for everything, and I'm not just talking about last night and today." Beca leaves it at that and digs into the sandwiches with much gusto. "You're welcome?" Chloe says with a shrug directed at Aubrey's confused face. "I'm going to get my plate." Aubrey goes back into the kitchen and returns with her plate. She finally sits down when it hits her that she forgot the water bottles. "I'll be back." When she wants to get up Beca stops her. "I'll get the bottles."

"How did she know?" Aubrey asks Chloe when she's sure Beca can't hear her. "I guess she pays more attention than we thought?" Right at that moment Beca returns with three bottles. She hands everyone a bottle and wants to settle down on the floor. "What are you doing now?" Chloe asks watching Beca with raised eyebrows. "There's enough place on the couch." Aubrey pats the seat in the middle and Beca visibly gulps. "I-I don't want to … intrude." Both seniors roll their eyes. "You're not intruding Beca. Stop being so stubborn and sit down on the damn couch." Beca smiles, not just any smile but a genuine one. "There's the Aubrey Posen I know and love." Beca quickly settles between the two not having noticed the warm looks she gets from both girls. Beca doesn't even realize what she said.

The three finish their dinner and help clean everything up. Beca insisted on washing the dishes. "You cooked and being a very unexpected guest I'll do the dishes." This had taken the girls by surprise but seeing Beca washing the dishes makes them feel warm and fuzzy inside. It felt so domestic.

"Hey I never did ask… what were you doing out so late anyway?" Beca's voice breaks the perfect bubble Chloe and Aubrey were in... again. "You forgot your phone on the bus, when we picked it up we saw that Jesse texted you saying he was waiting outside your dorm so we kind of came to see if you were alright." Chloe confesses. "Thank you, it really means a lot that you would do that for me." The girls brush it off quickly.

"It's 3 am, I think it's time to go to bed." Aubrey says being the responsible one of course. "Thank you for letting me crash on your couch… again." Beca scratches the back of her neck before heading towards the hallway to grab a change of clothes for the night. "Good night Becs, if you feel lonely feel free to join us." Chloe adds a wink at the end of the sentence and quick peck on her cheek. Leave it to the redhead to turn Beca into a stuttering mess. "Good night Chlo."

"The offer is genuine, don't hesitate to come in if you need anything." Aubrey also places a quick kiss on Beca's cheek and follows her girlfriend into the bedroom. It takes Beca a moment to put her thoughts back into place and she heads towards the living room. She already changed into her sweat pants and is in the middle of putting on her shirt when Aubrey walks in. The blonde's gaze lingers a second too long at the brunette's bare chest.

"Oh my god how long have you been there?" Beca's scream brings her back from her daze. "I didn't see anything, I swear." Beca crosses her arms in front of her protectively even though she's clothed. "I uhm I came in to tell you that there's fresh towels in the bathroom for you."

"Thank you Aubrey that's really sweet uh good night." The blonde nods and turns around hurrying out of the room.

* * *

Chloe wakes up to the smell of pancakes filling the apartment. Aubrey rarely makes them, only at special occasions like a birthday or Christmas. Maybe she changed her mind and decided to make some for Beca.

She lets out a appreciative hum while stretching her body stopping when she feels a body next to her. "Wait, if you're here than who's…" Chloe quickly sits up, waking the blonde next to her. "What time is it baby." Normally Aubrey's morning voice would make her smile or even turn her on but right now her mind is racing. "It's… 8 am." Aubrey sits up with a groan. Not sleeping enough is not really working on her but thankfully she doesn't have class today.

"Do I smell … pancakes?" Aubrey asks the equally confused redhead next to her. "I thought it was you but you're here so then it must be…" Realization seems to hit them. "Beca!" They both exclaim at the same time. They don't waste any more time and scramble out of the bed being wide awake in mere seconds. When they reach the kitchen they see Beca singing along to the radio while making breakfast.

It's an adorable sight that makes the two women fall even harder for the brunette. "Oh hey I didn't hear you come in. Pancakes are ready and coffee is … jup coffee is ready too." Beca grabs two plates with pancakes and puts them on the table. She quickly turns around and grabs three other plates and puts them in front of the girls. "So, the right plate is blueberry pancakes and the left banana. Please dig in."

Beca grabs two mugs and fills them with coffee and places one in front of Chloe and the other in front of her plate. And once again Beca turns around and places a cup of steaming tea in front of Aubrey. "I know you hate coffee in the morning so I made you tea."

Beca finally sits down. When she looks up she sees Chloe and Aubrey stare at the with their jaws slightly jacked. "Did I do something wrong? Are you allergic to blueberries? Or bananas? Shit if I had known I would have made something else. You know I'll go buy you some donuts or something. I'll be back in a-" Beca gets cut off by a crushing hug.

"This is amazing Beca, I- we didn't know you could cook." Aubrey chokes out when her and Chloe let go of the brunette. "There's a lot you don't know about me Posen, I'm glad you like it though but if you don't eat it now it's not going to taste very great when it's cold."

This urges the girls to sit down and pick a pancake. Aubrey picks a banana pancake of the plate and Chloe goes for the blueberry pancakes. Beca just watches them as they take their first bite. She can see their eyes roll back and she chuckles while listening to the sounds they make.

"Aubrey you _have_ to try this." Chloe holds out a piece of pancake for Aubrey to try and Aubrey does the same for Chloe. "Oh my aca-gods this is amazing!" Beca silently follows the exchange with a huge smile plastered on her face. "You have to teach me how to make these." Aubrey turns to face Beca with a pleading expression. "Sure thing Aubrey, I'll write you down the recipe."

"Where did you learn to make them?" The blonde asks genuinely interested. "Uhm my late grandmother taught me how to make them after my dad left." Out of instinct and living with a redhead with no sense of personal space Aubrey's hand covers the DJ's. "Hey it's fine, I'm happy I get to share it with people I … people I trust."

Chloe waves her arms while swallowing down a piece of pancake. "Beca what are you doing this summer?" The question is really random but nothing really fazes Beca anymore when it comes to the redhead. "Uhm I was supposed to go visit my mom but she cancelled so I guess I'll be spending it working on new mixes and other things for next year while locking myself up in my room at Sheila's house." Beca answers truthfully with a shrug.

"This is a crazy idea but why don't you come to my parent's beach house with us? My parents won't mind and we should be able to fit." If anyone ever finds a way to say no to Chloe please let Beca know because right now her brain is fried only because of the dazzling smile that's been thrown her way. "I really don't want to intrude Chloe, this is your summer together. I've been the third wheel enough for a lifetime."

"Nonsense, we like spending time with you." It's Aubrey who is of course completely on Chloe's side in this. "Let me think about it and maybe… fine! I'll come." Beca groans – puppy dog eyes from Aubrey and Chloe 2, Beca 0 - and lets her head fall down on her arms but sadly she hits the bruises created by Jesse and whimpers.

"Wait did she just agree?" Chloe asks Aubrey not having heard the whimper. "She did." Aubrey answers with a coy smile.

* * *

"Explain to me one more time how _I_ ended up driving _Aubrey's_ car to _your_ parent's beach house in Miami?" The girls started their 9 hour journey from Atlanta to Miami at 10 am but not without complications. "Aubrey and I might have gotten a bit carried away at the graduation party last night and are really hung over. And you being the sweetest person ever offered to drive." Chloe explains while nuzzling herself further into Aubrey's side.

Beca rolls her eyes with a tight lipped smile having seen the tired expressions on both girls faces. "Fine, I have to admit driving a convertible is pretty awesome." Aubrey manages to let out a chuckle but quickly grabs her head which is throbbing like hell. "There's some water bottles in my bag and advil in the side pocket." The brunette hands her bag towards the back carefully into Chloe's hands. "You're my hero." The redhead sighs, happily opening the bag to take out two bottles and the advil.

The car stays quiet for a while, Beca hadn't dared to put on the radio because she didn't want the girls to suffer with their headaches. "Becs?" A soft hum can be heard from the front. "Can we put on some of your mixes?" Without giving an actual answer Beca reaches for the glove compartment to take out the AUX chord to hand it to Chloe together with her phone. "Can you unlock your phone?" Chloe asks holding the phone in between the two front seats. "Oh the password is the day of the pool mash up, the one where we sang Bruno Mars?"

"Why that date?" Aubrey asks as Chloe quickly unlocks the phone. "It's the day I fe-found out I cared about the Bellas more than I thought." Beca's slight slip up doesn't go unnoticed by the others but neither comments on it.

Music finally fills the car and it's very comfortable. A few hours later Beca has to stop so she can fill up the tank, she buys some food for the two sleeping beauties in the back of the car. They still have four more hours to go and Beca is getting tired but the feeling soon vanishes as she watches the slow breathing from her _friends_. The brunette pays for everything and gets back into the car driving off to the next stop, Chloe's parents beach house.

Two hours into the second trip Chloe wakes up with a start. "Where are we?" She looks around trying to navigate herself but it looks like a lost cause. "We'll arrive in two hours." Aubrey chose this moment to wake up too. "Wait did you even stop driving at all?" Beca chuckles at the gruff, sleepy voice that belongs to the blonde. "Yeah, I filled up the tank and bought you some sandwiches." Beca points at the passenger seat and Chloe immediately reaches to grab them.

"Do you want me to take over?" Aubrey asks rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "No it's fine, we'll be there in less than two hours anyway." Their eyes meet in the mirror before the brunette shifts her attention back to the road.

The rest of the ride is filled with small talk and making plans for the coming days. That is until the ringing of someone's phone interrupts them. "It's my dad?" Chloe's face goes from happy to concerned in a matter of seconds.

*Phone Call*

 **Aubrey:** "Hello father?"

 **Mr. Posen:** "Aubrey, have you decided on your situation?"

 **Aubrey:** "I have father, I will be staying in Atlanta with my _girlfriend_ a-"

 **Mr. Posen:** "That's more than I needed to hear, I wish you a great life and you know you're not welcome until you figure out your mistake."

 **Aubrey:** "Chloe is not a mistake father, I love her."

 **Mr. Posen:** "Well enough, we will not be cutting you off. We're not that cruel but we do not wish to see you anymore."

 **Aubrey:** "I understand father."

 **Mr. Posen:** "If you have any troubles you can write me an e-mail but other than that I wish no more communication."

 **Aubrey:** "Of course father."

 **Mr. Posen:** "Goodbye Aubrey."

 **Aubrey:** "Goodbye… father."

*End Phone Call*

Aubrey wouldn't have noticed the tears streaming down her face if it weren't for Chloe holding her tightly and Beca pulling over on the side of the road. "Are you going to be alright?" Chloe knows it's a stupid question but she has to ask. Aubrey looks at the redhead and then at the worried brunette looking back at her. "I will be." She finally decides. She doesn't need anything more than Chloe and Beca by her side not that the brunette in question actually knows it.

"Hey uhm I know I'm probably overstepping here and all but… no matter what happens you'll always have Chloe and… uhm me." Beca scratches the back of her neck in embarrassment of her own sappy words. She turns a bright shade of red that can easily be matched with Chloe's hair. "Thank you Beca, that's really sweet."

Aubrey knows the words are supposed to be comforting of some sort but in fact they actually make it worse for the brunette. Beca clears her throat in embarrassment and flashes the two girls in the backseat a weak smile. "We have one more hour to go, are you guys ok back there?" Beca quickly changes the subject and turns back around to check the GPS. "Yes we're good Becs, I can't wait for you to meet my parents."

Beca takes a very deep breath before switching on the indicators and pulling out again to finish their journey.

* * *

 **GUEST: I will continue but it won't be an extremely long story though :/ sorry in advance!**

 **GUEST: Thank you! it warms my heart to read that!**

 **tc2015: The start is easy, the endings are plainly terrifying to write haha oooh and FYI I started writing this because of your comment on Little Big One Shots so I reeaaally hope it comes up to your expectations :DD**

 **GUEST: I'm working on them I SWEAR! It's just been a very difficult few weeks. My grandmother had a stroke, my exams are starting in a week and I spent Christmas with my family because I hadn't seen them in a veeery long time. I'm catching up on everything and hope to start updating everything again!**

 **becamitchellbeale345: I'm glad you did!**

 **Lasleonas007: This is as far as it will go with Jesse, SORRY for the disappointment :/**

 **datkidd: When I started reading it out of curiosity I was not getting it either but after reading many of them I kind of started to see it and re-watching the movies sometimes I just go 'oooh yeah now I can see that look being something more' hahaha. As long as you give it a try I guess… thank you for reading :DDD**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides**

 **Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bless The Broken Road: Chapter 3**

"Mom? Dad? We're home!" Beca awkwardly follows her friends into the house, keeping a decent distance. "Chloe you're home. Aubrey how great to see you again!" The older woman that looks way too much like Chloe engulfs the two girls into a tight hug. When she lets go she finally notices Beca in the doorway with a weird smile and an awkward wave. "Oooh and you must be Beca, I've heard so much about you." Beca doesn't even get a chance to move away when two extremely strong arms pull her into a hug.

"It's uhm it's great to finally meet you misses Beale." Beca can see the giant grins on both Aubrey and Chloe's face. "Why don't you girls get settled?" Chloe is already on her way up when her mom stops her. "There is a tiny problem though, the guest room flooded a few days ago so one of you will have to sleep on an inflatable mattress. The pump is in the attic." Neither Aubrey nor Chloe get a chance to say anything when Beca takes the word effortlessly. "I'll get the pump misses Beale, not the last time I'll sleep on one of those." Misses Beale just smiles politely and explains the exact location to Beca while Aubrey and Chloe share a look on their way up.

"We can't make her sleep on the floor Bree, it's unfair to her." Chloe falls back on the king-sized bed with a sigh. "What I'm more concerned about is what she meant with it 'not being the last time she'll sleep on a inflatable mattress'." Chloe shrugs with another deep sigh. "I don't know, do you think we should ask?" Aubrey gets cut off right when she wants to answer by the door swinging open and Beca stumbling in with her suitcase, Chloe's suitcase and the pump underneath her arm. She puts everything down and turns around without a word.

The two can hear Beca's footsteps going down the stairs and soon after back up again. "Ok, this is all of the stuff from the car." Beca places Aubrey's suitcase in front of the bed and hands the blonde her key. "We could have gotten our suitcases ourselves you know." Aubrey crosses her arms with the statement. "I know but I thought I'd be nice." With a smile Beca picks up the pump and heads towards the inflatable mattress and sets everything up. "Okay, I can do this." Sadly for Beca the pump had to be operated manually or with her foot.

Chloe is unpacking her things with Aubrey while they sneak glances at the brunette who at this point has little beats of sweat trickling down her neck. The shorts she is wearing really show of her legs and to both bystanders it looked really hot and sexy. "Girls, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." Chloe's mom walks in with a bright smile. "We'll be down in a minute mom." Beca clears her throat wearily. "Uhm I'm really sorry to ask but would you mind if I'm a little bit late? I mean I'm all gross and sweaty and the mattress is almost done." With a light chuckle misses Beale agrees.

"The bathroom is down the hall, if you need anything give me a shout." Chloe says while looking at Beca's but when she bends over to grab her towel and some clothes from her suitcase. "Thank you Chlo, I'll see you in 10 minutes." With that the redhead goes down to the kitchen, leaving Beca to take a shower.

A good 15 minutes later Beca joins the rest, freshly showered and make up reapplied. "Oh there you are, I made mac and cheese. Is that ok?" Beca's eyes light up at misses Beale's voice. "I love mac and cheese misses Beale. It's my favorite." Beca takes a seat next to the older woman facing Aubrey. "We'll be having a barbecue tomorrow evening, your dad has a day off so we thought what better way to celebrate your ICCA win and Aubrey graduating than a barbecue."

The conversation flows freely and subjects change easily. Chloe's mother asks Aubrey about her plans after graduating and Chloe about her plans since she failed Russian Lit. Beca quietly watches the exchanges with a smile while eating her mac and cheese. "What about you Beca?" The brunette almost chokes on her most recent bite. "Well uhm… I'm staying at Barden to finish my education and maybe help Chloe out with the Bellas. If she lets me of course."

The brunette keeps her eyes locked on her plate, not daring to look up. She hadn't told anyone that she was considering to stay at Barden and it of course takes the girls by surprise. "You're really staying?" Aubrey's voice sounds surprised or was it relieved? "Yeah I wanted to tell you guys but it never really came up I guess." Beca says with a shrug. "I guess it makes this much easier…" Beca snaps her head up to look at Chloe. "… the girls, Aubrey and I talked and we wanted to make you captain next year. You make us better." The double meaning kind of slips past Beca. "Wait are you serious?"

"Dixie chicks serious." Aubrey answers with a laugh. "I don't know what to say." Beca stutters. "Say you'll do it?" Chloe's hopeful expression brings Beca over the edge. "Only if you promise that you'll help me keep the girls in check." With a bouldering laugh Chloe quickly agrees and circles the table to hug the new Bellas captain who – of course - fights the human contact. "Okay okay you can let go now." Giggles fill the kitchen when Aubrey joins the hug. Chloe's mom watches in amusement and can see that her daughter and her girlfriend really like the younger girl. Maybe more than they're ready to admit.

"What am I looking at?" A strong male voice is being followed by a loud shriek. "Daddy!" Chloe releases Beca and throws herself at her father. "Hi bug, I missed you." Mister Beale looks over his daughter at his wife and the other girls. "Aubrey, great to see you again." The blonde walks over to the man and hugs him too. "Honey this is Beca." Misses Beale introduces her husband to the new guest. "Hello mister Beale, it's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Beca holds out her hand which quickly gets swatted away. Within a minute all the inhabitants of the kitchen are pressed into a tight group hug, leaving Beca completely breathless. "Alright…" Mister Beale speaks up. "… why don't you girls go outside and set up the fire pit? You can make some smores." Chloe doesn't hesitate and pulls her girlfriend and Beca outside. "See you later dad." Chloe shouts back over her shoulder.

"So… what's going on between those three?" Mister Beale asks his wife once the girls are outside. "I don't know but they seem happy and good together." Mister Beale hums in agreement. "That girl… Beca? She really completes them." The two Beales watch their daughter with content smiles on their faces. Their little bug really has grown up.

* * *

Chloe watches as Beca and Aubrey set up the fire. The redhead had been banished to use anything fire related since a tiny accident involving pasta a few days ago. "Hey Beca can you hand me the matches?" Beca throws the tiny box towards the blonde who catches it with ease. Beca goes back to carrying wood to the pit flashing Chloe a smile when their eyes meet.

"Where are the marshmallows?" Beca asks. "Inside, I'll go get them." Chloe gets up and heads inside. "I'm going to get some blankets for us, are you ok by yourself?" Beca finds herself asking Aubrey. "Sure, can you grab my pink sweater from upstairs while you're at it?" Beca nods and heads inside.

"Where is Beca going?" Chloe asks when she comes back outside. "She went to grab some blankets and my sweater from upstairs." The redhead nods and places the marshmallows and cookies on the double seat. "Do you think we should tell her?" Aubrey's voice sounds extremely insecure. "We can try giving subtle hints and see how it goes?" Chloe offers with a shrug. "We can try I guess." The two agree in silence while setting the last things up.

Ten minutes later Beca walks out with the blankets. "Here are some blankets and a sweater." Beca hands a grey sweater to Aubrey and holds out a black hoodie for Chloe. "I didn't feel comfortable to go through either of your stuff so I grabbed one of mine for you to wear." The two girls thank Beca, slightly shocked at the considerate nature that's starting to show from the normally standoffish brunette.

Chloe's father comes outside with a guitar. "So your mom and I are going to head to bed, I thought I'd leave this here." He hands the guitar to Beca which elicits confused looks from the others. "What's up with the guitar?" Chloe asks with confused furrowed brows. "I saw Beca looking at it when she went to get the blankets." Mister Beale says with a wink directed at the brunette. "Have fun girls, make sure the fire is out when you head up." With one last wave he disappears into the house.

"I didn't know you played guitar." Aubrey says, still staring at the instrument in the brunette's hands. "Oh uhm yeah I do." The DJ quickly tunes the guitar by ear and plays a little riff to check the sound. "Do you guys have any requests?" Chloe shrugs and looks at Aubrey who also has no idea. "Uhm I think I have an idea." Beca plays some chords to get a feel before actually starting.

Aubrey's jaw drops when she recognizes the song. How did Beca know she loved Rascal Flatts? The only person that did know that Aubrey was kind of obsessed with country music was Chloe and she wouldn't have told Beca. Chloe's eyes fill with happy tears listening to Beca's voice.

 _I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Beca looks up from the guitar, straight into Chloe's eyes switching to Aubrey's just as quick. Both of them join in on the chorus and easily harmonize with the brunette.

 _Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
(Yes He did)_

Beca takes the lead on the next verse again with ease and a huge grin.

 _I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true._

The next chorus they sing together again.

 _Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
(Yes He did)_

Beca takes a quick moment to play the little solo only to avoid the two sets of eyes on her. They finish the bridge in perfect harmony.

 _Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

Beca plays the outro and takes a deep breath before looking up. She sees a stray tear running down Aubrey's cheek and Chloe isn't far behind. "That was amazing Becs, but why this song?" Aubrey's voice is barely above a whisper but it's so quiet that Beca barely manages to hear it anyway. "I don't know. I remembered when this song played on the radio a while back and you mouthed all the words. I assumed you really liked the song or Rascal Flatts in general. Chloe had mentioned the song during rehearsals once so yeah…"

Little did the girls know that Beca actually meant every word she sang. Every step she takes no matter what direction, leads her towards Aubrey and Chloe.

"Can you pass me the marshmallows? I want to make smore." Knowing that the silence can really drag on Beca decided to change the subject quickly. "Yes of course, here you go." Chloe hands Beca the bag after taking out two marshmallows for her and Aubrey.

Beca chuckles when she sees Aubrey struggle with her marshmallow and the blonde just glares at her. "Here take this one, I'll make another one." The short DJ hands Aubrey her smore and starts making a new one for herself not seeing the loving look she gets from the extremely thankful ex-captain. "This is amazing!" Chloe bursts out in a giggling fit at her girlfriend's outburst. "Have you never had smores before?" Beca asks. "No, I was never allowed to have sweets." Aubrey admits with a blush. "Well, now that you tasted heaven there's no going back."

"I think there's someone who could top that." Beca's head snaps to her left so quickly that she's surprised it didn't snap. "W-what?" Chloe completely ignores her and continues munching on her smore. "How about another song?" Aubrey asks trying to save the weird situation. "Sure."

* * *

Aubrey watches Beca's eyes as they barely stay open. "I think it's time to head to bed." The blond gets up and puts out the fire, urging the brunette to get up. Chloe just follows the two inside making a slight detour to put the guitar in its usual corner in the living room. When the redhead reaches her bedroom she finds Aubrey waiting outside of it until the door swings open. "Sorry, I'll change in the bathroom tomorrow." With that Beca heads towards said room with her toothbrush in hand.

"I'm telling you Aubrey if she stays this adorable I'm going to jump her." Aubrey rolls her eyes, reluctantly taking off Beca's sweater and folding it neatly before placing it on the brunette's suitcase. "I feel the same way Chlo, I really didn't know she paid so much attention. She's more amazing and talented than I gave her credit for." The blonde lets out a heavy sigh. "I wish I hadn't been so hard on her this year."

"I don't mind you being hard on me Aubrey." Beca's voice startles the inhabitants on the room. "So stop blaming yourself for things that happened in the past, it's the future we should be looking at." Beca sits down on her inflatable mattress that's squished between the bed and the wall. "Uhm okay seeing that you either have to climb over me or jump over the rail I'll wait for you guys to come back from you nightly routines." Aubrey and Chloe quickly gather their things and head towards the bathroom to get ready for the night.

A small 15 minutes later they return, finding Beca sitting on the chair listening to something on her I-pod. She switches it off when she notices the other's presence. "Alright, good night." Beca stays upright while the other two settle in the bed so she can switch off the light. In the dark Beca feels her way to the bed and lets out a content sigh when she finally lays down. "Good night Beca." The brunette chuckles at the synchronization the couple says it in. "Good night girls." It doesn't take long for sleep to take over the tiny brunette, the day had been exhausting but very worth it she thinks while drifting off.

* * *

Chloe is the first to wake up the next morning. Her not so quiet yawn and stirring wakes up the blonde next to her. "Morning baby." Aubrey's voice is low and raspy. "Morning babe." Chloe's bubbly voice instantly places a smile on Aubrey's face. "You sound happy." Aubrey stretches her body with a grunt like moan. "Of course, I get to spend the entire day with all the people I love. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Chloe's logic is hard to fight so it doesn't stop a giggle to escape Aubrey. "You're completely right. Speaking of that, is Beca awake?" Chloe shrugs and pulls herself to the edge of the bed to check on the tiny brunette. "Oh my- Aubrey come look at this." The redheads excited whisper urges the blonde to move faster. And within a few seconds she joins her girlfriend at the edge of the bed looking down.

Beca's mattress deflated overnight – probably due to the added weight- and it had engulfed the brunette in the middle. The DJ is still sleeping but it doesn't look very comfortable. "She looks uncomfortable yet so adorable." Chloe coos in a quiet whisper. "What time is it?" Aubrey asks in a matching whisper. "Uhm let me check… it's 8 am." The two girlfriends share a look. They both know that waking Beca up before 10 am when it's not strictly necessary is a bad idea.

"What do we do?" Aubrey asks with a worried expression on her face. "What if we put her in the bed while we have breakfast?" Chloe suggests. "How deep of a sleeper is she?" Chloe's face falls. They had no idea. Every time Beca stayed at their place she was awake before them. Sometimes she would borrow Chloe's or Aubrey's key to go out and buy them breakfast. "I-I don't know." Chloe sits up with Aubrey quickly following the motion.

"Let us leave her on the floor for now and we'll discuss other sleeping arrangements for tonight, I don't feel good about this. We're about to spend all summer like this and her sleeping on the floor is out of the question." Chloe nods and shuffles to the foot of the bed and scrambles over the edge to get out of it. Aubrey follows without a word. They both take one last look at the tiny brunette before closing the door and heading down to the kitchen.

It's no surprise for Chloe to find her mom already awake and preparing breakfast when they enter the room. "Good morning girls, Beca still asleep?" Of course Chloe's mom had to notice the missing girl. "Yes and speaking of her we need to talk." The older redhead's movements still instantly and she turns around to face her daughter. "Is everything alright?" The concern is very evident in the older woman's voice. "Yes-no-maybe? I mean the mattress Beca is sleeping on deflated over night and she practically slept on the floor last night."

Chloe's mom lets out a heavy sigh. "Oh dear, we will have to find a solution to that. The spare room completely flooded and it will take pretty long to dry up in its entirety." Chloe watches her moms troubled expression turn into a thoughtful one. "I have an idea but I'm not sure how comfortable you girls are with each other." Misses Beale's eyes flicker from her daughter to her girlfriend a few times before speaking up again. "If you're not opposed to sharing a bed, the three of you, I think you can fit."

Aubrey's jaw drops and Chloe's turns around in a matter of seconds to face her girlfriend. "Will you be ok with that?" The young redhead asks. Chloe being the most open-minded and the one who also knows no sense of personal boundaries looks expectantly at her girlfriend. "I guess, I mean I'm not opposed to the idea but what about Beca?" The question is going to be answered pretty quickly since the said brunette walked into the kitchen.

"What about me?" She asks trying to stifle a yawn. "How did you sleep darling?" Chloe's mom asks trying to ease the evident awkward tension. "Surprisingly well, it felt like old times with a deflated mattress." With a smile and a shrug Beca makes her way to the stove. "Do you need any help with breakfast misses Beale?" The brunette makes the mistake of turning back around to look at the three other occupants of the kitchen. The looks they give her make her feel really uneasy so she tries to take a step back but her back is already pressed against the counter.

Aubrey is the first to break the tension filled silence. "Beca… is there something we need to know?" Not completely sure of how to answer that question the brunette realizes that she looks like a fish out of water with the amount of times her mouth has opened and closed in a span of one minute. "No?" Beca internally groans at the weak answer she just gave. It's no surprise that Chloe takes a few steps forward taking the brunette's right hand in hers.

Aubrey follows Chloe's example and takes Beca's left hand and squeezes it lightly. "You know you can tell us anything, right?" The tiny DJ's tries to focus on anything but the two girls in front of her yet the next best thing is Chloe's mom who has an equally worried expression on her face. Beca doesn't handle attention very well so with a final grunt she shrugs her hands free and pushes past her friends. "I'm fine and no there's nothing you should know. I'm going back up to inflate that mattress and see where the air is leaking from."

Chloe tries to reach out once more but it's too late. Beca has left the kitchen and her fast footsteps can be heard down the hall and up the stairs. Aubrey wraps an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder when she notices the tears in her eyes. "I don't know what's going on but I can see that you both love her like you love each other." Both bright blue and piercing green eyes shoot toward the older woman. "Your father and I had our suspicions last night but it all seems to fall together now." Misses Beale smiles warmly at the two shocked girls.

"From what I have heard about Beca from you bug and seen since she arrived yesterday is that she doesn't know what love is and that has been hurt more times than she's willing to admit." Chloe's mom heads towards a cupboard and takes out a mug to fill with coffee. "Bring this up to her, don't ask her about her past but show her you'll be there for her future." With those final words she urges the girls out of the kitchen.

* * *

 **Kdubya: I thought I'd give it a shot, thank you for your kind words they mean a lot!**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides**

 **Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bless The Broken Road: Chapter 4**

Beca is huffing and puffing trying to get the stupid mattress to inflate again but to no avail. "Work you stupid thing." The brunette is completely oblivious to the audience behind her until one of them speaks up. "Maybe it'll work better if you have your coffee first." Chloe holds out the mug while Beca turns around with a stumbling spin. "Yeah uhm thanks but I doubt the mattress is going up again." Beca does accept the steaming mug of coffee and takes a well appreciated sip. "We're sorry for cornering you Beca. We just want you to know that we're here for you."

"I really appreciate it Aubrey but I don't like to talk about myself." The blonde nods trying to accept the answer that she was provided with. "Anyway, I'm going to pack my things now and…" Beca gets cut off with a loud 'What?!'. "You're not leaving Beca, we'll figure something out. We can all share a bed, Aubrey and I really don't mind. Please don't go." Chloe's voice is frantic and desperate. "Whoa Chloe calm down." Beca puts the mug she was holding on the dresser and quickly moves towards the hyperventilating redhead to place her hands on her shoulders.

The movement seem to calm Chloe down just a little. "I wasn't going to leave, my stuff is kind of on top of my suitcase instead of inside of it and I wanted to tidy it up before Aubrey has a fit." This statement gets followed up by an annoyed 'hey' from Aubrey, quickly followed by a laugh and 'you're right'. "Maybe after that I thought to go into the city and find a yoga mat and a sleeping bag." Beca adds, carefully releasing the girl she's holding, knowing some kind of outburst is going to follow.

Just like expected Chloe takes a few dangerous steps forward cornering Beca against the bed. "You will _not_ be sleeping on the _floor_." Beca visibly gulps. "I appreciate the concern Chloe but I can't sleep in the same bed as you two… it's something I can't do." Chloe throws the brunette a challenging look. "Why is that exactly?" Beca is now definitely terrified. "Well uhm you two are- and I'm not so it would be I don't know… weird?"

Beca is mumbling and she knows it but she can't help it. "And why would it be weird?" Aubrey is adding to the pressure Beca is feeling. The DJ tries to get away but has nowhere to go. "I don't know, I mean I don't want to like do something stupid in my sleep." Of course this answer doesn't satisfy either girl. "Define 'stupid'." Aubrey uses her fingers to form hooks to accentuate her point. "Well uhm you know… I have heard that I'm a restless sleeper and I don't want to hurt either of you…" Beca says truthfully. "… or hug you." She adds in a mumbling whisper.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a cuddle Becs." Chloe voice is warm and soothing. "And maybe we can help you if you have nightmares." Aubrey adds matching Chloe's voice. "I don't know, I'm not really used to uhm sleeping in the same bed as someone else." Chloe lets out a frustrated groan. "Stop being so stubborn and give it a try before you shoot the idea down." Beca is slightly taken aback, looking between the redhead and the blonde looking for a reason she shouldn't agree but can't find any. "Fine, one night… if it doesn't work out I'm buying a sleeping bag or I go to a motel."

Chloe lets out a happy squeak pulling Beca into a tight hug, urging Aubrey to join them. The blonde happily obliges and wraps her arms around both of them. It's not until the loud growl of Beca's stomach resonates into the room that they break apart. "Looks like someone's hungry." Chloe giggles. "We should head down and get some breakfast." Aubrey suggests. "Sure, I'll be down in a minute… I'm going to shove everything in my suitcase first."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Let me help you with that, it'll go faster." Beca doesn't even get a chance to say anything because Aubrey is already folding all of her things and putting them into her suitcase. Chloe smiles at the sight and heads down to the kitchen with Beca's now cold coffee.

* * *

Chloe managed to convince both Aubrey and Beca to go down to the beach spot behind the house. The redhead is skipping ahead while Aubrey is carrying towels and Beca is carrying the bag with some food, sunscreen and water bottles. "Chloe what the hell?" Beca shouts at the redhead who removed her own sundress in one swift motion. "Come on Becs, I want to swim. Don't be such a weirdo."

Beca casts her eyes up to the sky, trying to not stare at the gorgeous redhead in the white bikini in front of her. "See you in the water." It's when Chloe calls this on her way to the water that Beca's eyes widen and she dares to look at the redhead. "What?" Hell no, she did not sign up for swimming. She wore a bikini but she was _not_ going to swim uh uh.

Aubrey's voice snaps her back to reality. "Do you mind rubbing me in before joining Chloe?" Beca turns her head to her left and is met with another amazing sight. "What?" _Seriously Mitchell? Where did your vocabulary disappear to?_ "Well?" Aubrey holds out the sunscreen bottle for Beca to take. "Oh yeah, of course." A bit shaky but determined to do the job Beca takes the bottle. "Uhm turn around?" Aubrey chuckles and lays down on a towel instead. "This is easier." Thank god that Aubrey is facing down so she can't see Beca turning bright red.

Aubrey more than not feels Beca kneeling down beside her and hears her open the sunscreen bottle. She feels the cool liquid touch her skin and she shivers slightly. "Sorry, I should have warned you." The blonde just shakes her head. "No it's fine." When she feels Beca's fingers on her she thinks of something that might show Beca she likes her… or freak her out. Only time will tell.

"You can sit on top of me you know. Could be easier for you?" Beca stills her motions and retracts her hands immediately. Beca doesn't say or do anything for quite some time that Aubrey is scared that the brunette had made a run for it. The blonde pushes herself up slightly on her elbows, letting out a relieved sigh when she sees Beca still sitting next to her. The brunette seems to be frozen and it's an adorable yet slightly worrisome sight.

Beca finally snaps out of her daze with a shake of her head and looks down at Aubrey. "You want me to… what?" Aubrey laughs at the confusion written on Beca's face. "You don't have to, it was just a suggestion." Playing dirty and she knows it. She flashes a wink at Beca who momentarily forgets how to breathe. "Are you still going to finish?" Aubrey asks while laying back down on the towel. "Yes, yes of course."

Aubrey hears some shuffling and suddenly she feels a weight on her upper legs and hands rubbing the sunscreen into her with a strong yet loving touch. The blonde could just melt away under that touch if she could but something more 'logical' in the back of her mind stops her.

"Hey I want a backrub too." Aubrey can hear the pout in her girlfriends tone. "It's not a- you know what fine. I'm almost done anyway." Aubrey can't help but feel sad hearing those words muttered by Beca. Excited clapping and some extremely cold drops of water hit her from above her. "Great, I'm going to get myself settled." A few heavenly minutes later she feels Beca get off of her and probably climb on top of Chloe.

Aubrey's guess is quickly established. "Oh god your hands feel amazing on me." Beca grunts. "Chloe I swear to your bubbly persona don't say stuff like that or I'll never do it again." Aubrey waits for her girlfriends reaction and like predicted she doesn't have to wait long. "That too bad, I would like them on more places." Beca lets out a whine resembling Chloe's name. Aubrey sits up to watch the 'show' with a smile. _I could really get used to this_.

When Beca finishes with Chloe she gets up as quickly as possible. "Alright, Now that you guys are settled I'm going for a long swim." While saying this Beca managed to shimmy out of her shorts and is throwing her shirt into the bag. She runs off without sparing the girls another glance. The girlfriends watch Beca run into the water, diving in when it's deep enough and swimming away. She doesn't stop at all for quite the while.

"So, how turned on where you by her hands?" Chloe asks while keeping her eyes on the brunette in the distance. "Really turned on." It sounds strained but Aubrey couldn't care less. "Do you want to cool off with me?" Chloe asks after a while when they can barely see Beca. "I mean I would love to stay here but the heat is not helping the situation right now." Aubrey accepts the invitation and intertwines her fingers with Chloe's while walking towards the water.

* * *

"Beca's back!" Chloe is the first to notice the brunette swimming towards them. Beca returns to the girls a solid 20 minutes later, finding them floating in the water. "Hi." Completely out of breath Beca stops next to the girls. "Hey Becs, how was your swim?" Chloe asks. "Refreshing, I really missed swimming this year." Chloe swims over to the brunette and wraps her arms around her neck. "How come?" Her voice really sounded like a purr catching Beca really of guard. "I uhm I used to swim twice a week during high school, I had a job at the local swimming pool so they let me swim there for free."

Aubrey slowly makes her way over to the other girls. "Are there other things we should know about you Becs? I mean you've been here for a day and we found out you play guitar and used to swim. What else are you not telling us?" Seeing the blonde approach Beca tries to push Chloe off but the redhead holds on even tighter. "N-nothing I-I want… Chloe get off of me." In response the redhead pushes herself even further into the touch and Aubrey soon joins grabbing Beca from behind.

Even though the water is cold Beca can't help but feeling on fire. Both girls she has been crushing on for a very long time now – the same girls that by the way are dating each other – are pressed against her. This wasn't supposed to happen, she's supposed to get closure and forget about them by the end of summer. "What's wrong Becs?" Once again the brunette tenses at Aubrey's use of the nickname for her. "N-nothing I-I'm tired so if you could let go of me so I can swim back?" Reluctantly both girls let go of Beca. They watch Beca swim off to the shore with heavy sighs. They turn to face each other and don't notice Beca grabbing her things and go back towards the house.

"Wait where did she go?" Aubrey's voice is panicked trying to make her way back to the shore, Chloe following her. "I don't know Bree… maybe we went too far? Maybe we should just… tell her?" Chloe suggests. "I don't know Chlo, we have no idea how she'll react or if she's gay for that matter."

"We need to do something, I can't do this much longer. I need to know if we have any future _together_." Aubrey hands Chloe a towel. "I know, the suspense is killing me too but we don't want to scare her off, right?" The redhead silently agrees. "Let's go back and check if she went home." They gather the rest of their stuff. The walk to the house is around ten minutes. They are met by Chloe's mom the minute they enter the house.

She ushers them into the living room making them sit on the couch. "Alright, I don't know what happened but Beca is upstairs. She walked in half an hour ago, took a shower and is currently in your room. One of you care to explain what happened?" Chloe shares a worried look with Aubrey and decides to take the word. "I don't know mom, one minute she was swimming towards the beach and the next she was gone. We'll talk to her when we get up."

Misses Beale lets out a heavy sigh with the shake of her head. "I don't know what happened but it looked like she was crying, I just hope you had nothing to do with it." Chloe shoots up. "She was what?!" The young redhead doesn't hesitate to run up the stair towards the room. "We had no idea misses Beale, I promise we'll take care of it." With that Aubrey runs after her girlfriend.

* * *

Chloe slowly opens the door gasping at the sight before her. Beca is sitting on the edge of the bed with her face cradled in her right hand. The brunette is on the phone with someone.

"No I don't know where she could have gone… When did this happen?... Why didn't you tell me sooner?... I know I couldn't have done anything but… You don't understand aunt Claire… I should have come to Seattle to help out… I understand but I could have come during the summer… What? Where?... Do I need to… No? Ok, I'll wait for… Oh, right… No that's fine. If she does please tell her I love her… By aunt Claire."

Beca throws her phone on the bed with force and it bounces off the edge hitting the floor with a thud. She has no idea what urged her to look at the door but time freezes when she does. "H-how much did you uhm how much did you hear?" She asks when she finally dares to speak. She watches Chloe walk towards her wrapping her into a tight hug. "What happened?" Aubrey is the one to actually pose the question moving into the room to sit down on Beca's other side.

"It's my mom, nothing you should worry about." Hoping that the girls will drop the subject Beca tries to shuffle out of the hug but gets pulled back. "Please… talk to us." Chloe's voice is pleading, on the verge of desperation to be honest. "I'll tell you but take a shower first… I promise I'll tell you, I need to sort through my thoughts first." Chloe lets go and gets up. "I'm going to shower outside, Aubrey you can use the bathroom. And you…" she points directly at Beca. "… are staying right here."

Beca throws her hands up in surrender and shuffles her weight backwards so her back is resting against the wall. "I'll be right here." Aubrey and Chloe each take a change of clothes and leave to take their respective showers as quickly as possible, not completely trusting the brunette not to run off.

Both of them are pleasantly surprised to find Beca still on the bed when they return. The brunette had changed her position and was now sitting with her back pressed into the pillows against the headboard. She's listening to some music while reading something on her phone so it's no surprise her head shoots up when she feels the mattress dip. She quickly pulls out her ear buds and pauses her music. Chloe makes her way towards Beca's right side, pressing herself against the wall giving the brunette some space. Aubrey stays on Beca's left side also trying to give Beca some space.

They stay silent, waiting for Beca to start talking. It takes the brunette a few minutes to start but when she does she lets out a heavy sigh. "My mom has bipolar disorder, she had another episode a few days ago and she went missing. My aunt didn't tell me until today. I saw the message when I got out of the water, I thought it would be better to just go back instead of waiting for you." Aubrey grabs Beca's hand without thinking, Beca doesn't jerk her hand away at the touch.

"When you found me talking on the phone they found my mom. She uhm… she doesn't remember me. She apparently blocked out ever having me. I would have been on the first plane out if the situation was different. The doctor who has been following up on my mom told my aunt that it would only upset her if I would come down."

At this point Chloe had curled up into Beca's side. The brunette wraps her arm around the redhead while Aubrey seemed to hesitate. Beca feels this and lets go of the blondes hand to hold it out so she can take the same position as her girlfriend. "They're going to call me if something changes, they were glad to hear that I wasn't with my dad. This was one of the reasons why he left in the first place, being with him right now is not a great idea."

The grips around her waist get tighter so she squeezes the girls to show them her appreciation. "When I was younger it wasn't as bad, she would mostly think that everyone was following her or something along those lines. We didn't have a TV, phone or computer for that reason. I had to hide my DJ-ing equipment so she wouldn't find it, locking it in my closet. She didn't trust furniture so we slept on inflatable mattresses for my last three years of high school. When I left my aunt took her in so I could go to college since my dad forced me."

Beca looks down when she hears a soft sniffle coming from her left side. "Oh Chlo please don't cry." The redhead wipes her tears into Beca's shirt failing to stop them. "My mom will be just fine, I promise." Beca shifts her attention towards Aubrey when she feels her tug at her shirt. "What about you?" It's very evident that the blonde is trying to hold back her tears. "I'm used to it I guess, I've had a few of those calls over the year. And I found out that spending time with you guys and the Bellas helped me a lot."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aubrey asks. "I never really told anyone, I already was the weird alt-girl like you so often called me. I didn't want to be seen as… broken." Aubrey cringes. "I'm a horrible person." Aubrey croaks out. "Oh shush, you're not a horrible person. You're Aubrey Posen. Fearless leader, amazing girlfriend and one of the most honest people I've ever met." Aubrey looks up, surprised to see Beca already looking down at her. "If you don't believe me ask Chloe."

Both girls shift their gaze towards the extremely silent redhead. "You're so strong Becs, we should have been there for you more often." Beca shakes her head. "You were there for me, you just didn't know it at the time." Chloe shoots the brunette a confused look. "Ok uhm do you remember that time I practically lived on your couch until nightfall?" The hums she gets in response urge her to continue. "My mom was having an episode at the time. I didn't feel like being alone and being with you guys felt… good I suppose. So without really knowing you helped me through that moment."

Chloe pushes herself up slightly. "Just know that from now on we'll be there every step along the way. You're not alone anymore." Beca chuckles at the adorableness that is Chloe Beale. "I was never truly alone, I had you guys." To accentuate her words she presses a soft kiss on each girl's forehead. "I don't need anything else."

* * *

Mister Beale walks into the kitchen and heads straight to his wife. He wraps his arms around her from behind while she's doing the dishes. "How was your day off honey?" Mister Beale chuckles pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek. "It was good, had some time to work out. Oh before I forget, Tim and Jake are coming over with their wives and sons for the barbecue. Chloe hasn't seen them in forever. Speaking of which… where are the girls?"

Misses Beale dries her hands before turning around in her husband's arms. "In their room, Beca seemed upset when she came back from the beach and the girls went to check on her. But I'm starting to get slightly worried though, they have been in there for two hours and I haven't heard or seen them since." Mister Beale holds his wife tighter, trying to reassure her. "Do you want to go up and check on them?" He asks knowing the answer anyway. "Yes, I would."

The couple makes their way up to their daughter's room. They open the door quietly and are met with the most adorable sight. All the girls have fallen asleep. Chloe and Aubrey curled into Beca's sides while their legs are intertwined. It's pretty hard to see where one girl starts and the other ended. Beca being squished in the middle is sleeping with her mouth slightly ajar. Mister Beale nudges his wife and points at his phone. A bright smile makes its way up his wife's face so he takes it as a good sign to take a picture of the sleeping girls.

"I'm going to start setting up the barbecue, do you want to wake them up?" Mister Beale whispers to his wife. "I will, I'll join you in a moment." Misses Beale whispers back pecking her husband on his cheek. She watches him descend the stairs before turning her attention to the sleeping girls. She slowly makes her way over to the bed and sits down on the side. Deciding that waking up Aubrey is the easiest choice she nudges the girl gently.

The blonde lets out a tired grunt and opens her eyes with a flutter, trying to adjust to the light. "You should wake up your girls, we're starting up the grill." Chloe's mom whispers when she has Aubrey's attention. "I will, thank you misses Beale." The older redhead caresses the blonde's hair gently and gets up, closing the door behind her.

Aubrey makes the mistake of stretching which immediately wakes Beca up with a jolt. "What happened?" The brunette looks around the room until her eyes settle on Aubrey who's looking at her with a smile that she can't really place. "We fell asleep." Aubrey answers in a whisper pointing at a still sleeping Chloe. "Oh god Aubrey I swear this isn't what you think, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I wanted to get out before that happened. I'm such a horrible friend."

Aubrey quickly cuts off the brunette because everyone knows that once Beca starts rambling she can go on and on and on. "Whoa you did nothing wrong Becs." There's that nickname again. Beca's stomach flutters while she semi relaxes back into the pillow. "You might not have noticed but we like cuddling with you." Beca lets out a groan.

"You don't understand, Chloe is _your_ girlfriend. I shouldn't be in between you guys, that's just wrong." Beca sighs. "I get that it isn't a big deal for you guys but for me it is. Whenever I have friends that are dating I stay away. No matter if they're girls or boys… I should go, I'll see you downstairs." Beca manages to get out of the bed without waking Chloe up but halts at the door. "Thank you for being there for me, you guys are the greatest friends I've ever had… the only friends."

Aubrey watches Beca leave. She really wants to scream in frustration but one look at Chloe stops her. Reaching over she gently kisses her girlfriend who leans in searching for human contact. "Wake up bug, we have to head down." Chloe moans, groans and stretches opening her eyes slowly. The first thing she notices is the absence of a particular brunette. "She went down." Aubrey says knowing who Chloe was looking for. "We should get dressed for the barbecue, my dad mentioned some friends coming over before he left this morning." With a heavy sigh Chloe pushes herself up and crawls over Aubrey out of the bed.

* * *

 **! MENTAL HEALTH ISSUES ARE NO JOKE! MY GRANDMOTHER HAS ONE HERSELF SO I'M IN NO WAY TRYING TO MOCK ANYONE WHO HAS IT OR A FAMILY MEMBER!**

 **I HOPE I DIDN'T OFFEND ANYONE IN ANY WAY, I WOULD NEVER DO THAT ON PURPOSE!**

 **ALSO IF ANYONE HAS A ROUGH DAY YOU CAN ALWAYS WRITE ME, I'M A LISTENING EAR FOR EVERYONE!**

 **Feliciagraham14: Seeing the response on the story I have a feeling 7 chapters is not going to be enough hehe I'll try my best :D**

 **Marmar: I'll see what I can do, the way I was writing the story he wasn't really coming back but I might prolong the story a bit more**

 **GUEST: You're a sweetheart! I'm working on new updates for my other stories :D**

 **Kdubya: Beca surely does, hope this clears that bit up. I always pictured Chloe's parents to be really open minded. And read on to see what more I have in store :D**

 **Shaoran009: This soon enough ;p**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides**

 **Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT A/N! I have one more chapter after this and a possible epilogue so I'm giving you guys 2 options…**

 **1) I continue this fanfic but it will take me longer to actually update**

 **OR**

 **2) I write an epilogue(a few years later) and start a 'separate story' (basically one shots) of things that happened in those years in between and after.**

 **Your choice :D anyway I'll keep writing about this so you guys win either way**

 **enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Bless The Broken Road: Chapter 5**

The girls make their way down and head straight to the kitchen. "The sleeping beauties have awoken." Chloe laughs at her moms antics with Aubrey following that example quickly. "Don't you two look gorgeous." Chloe's father adds to the conversation when he comes in from outside. "Tim and Jake are bringing Theo and Chicago for the barbecue." Chloe lets out a loud squeal. "Oh my gosh I haven't seen them in years." Mister and misses Beale laugh at their daughter's excitement. "Yes, we thought you might wanted to see them again."

"I can't wait, but where's Beca?" Chloe asks still missing the brunette. "She's outside helping with the barbecue, you guys have to keep her close. She's an amazing cook." Mister Beale praises. "Oh I'll need someone to go to the supermarket and pick up some things." Mister Beale says to his wife. "I'll go sir, I wanted to pick something up anyway." Beca walks in wearing misses Beale's old apron with _My Girlfriend's The Best Cook_. The brunette's jaw drops when she sees her friends.

Chloe had straightened her hair and was wearing a blue dress that really brought out her eyes. Aubrey chose a white dress with a yellow seam that hugged her form perfectly and has her blonde hair in perfect curls. "Y-you guys look… wow." Beca shakes her head knowing very well that she was staring. "Are you sure Beca? We don't want to pressure you, you have done so much already." Misses Beale says trying to hide her smile at the brunette's reaction to her daughter and her girlfriend.

Beca nods politely. "No ma'am, it's no pressure at all. It's the least I can do for you letting me stay in your home." With a smile Beca grabs the grocery list and starts walking out but stops dead in her tracks when a little detail hits her. "Uhm Aubrey?" The blonde hums, showing that she heard her. "Can I borrow your car for a moment?" Aubrey lets out a laugh. "Of course, the key is upstairs." Beca throws her a thumbs up. "Beca wait, do you want us to come with you?" Chloe asks realizing that Beca doesn't know the place at all.

Mister Beale snaps his fingers. "Oh right I'll give you directions, it's not that hard. And before you go take this." He hands her some money which Beca initially tries to decline but being surrounded by three Beales and Aubrey she quickly accepts it. "So when you reach the main road go the left and you'll find the supermarket on your right." Beca nods at the instructions and waves the family goodbye before driving off in the distance. The rest goes back inside to finish preparing for the night.

It's been over an hour since Beca left and Aubrey is sipping some wine when Chloe joins her in the garden. "What are you thinking about?" The redhead asks without missing a beat. "Beca." The answer is short yet completely honest. "You too huh." Aubrey throws her head back. "It's just something that Beca said while you were asleep that bothers me." Chloe's face screams confusion. "I think she might like us as more than friends but she's pushing her feelings down because she doesn't want to be like her father." Aubrey explains. "What do you mean?" Chloe asks softly.

"When you were asleep she told me that she thinks it's wrong for her to be in between the two of us. She stays away from people who are in a relationship, she's scared to lose us Chlo… she admitted to us being her only friends." Chloe slaps her hand in front of her mouth in shock. "We have to talk to her Aubrey, we need to let her know that it's fine, that we want to be with her." Aubrey nods. "You're right but how? She'll never say yes." Chloe thinks about it. "We do the only thing we can do… we tell her the truth."

Before Aubrey can reply she gets interrupted by mister Beale's voice. "Beca you're a saint." The brunette is carrying the bags outside and places them next to the grill. "It was no trouble at all sir." They hear her reply but her voice sounds tired. "If you don't mind grilling alone for another 10 minutes I wanted to get dressed more… appropriately." Chloe's father waves her off with a smile and Beca disappears inside without even looking at her friends.

Aubrey and Chloe share a look. "Something's off, the supermarket is 5 minutes away. She should have been back at least half an hour ago." Chloe suddenly realizes. "Don't jump to conclusions bug, she's here now." The redhead lets out a huff. "I know Bree but after what happened today I don't think I can't worry about her." Aubrey places her wine glass on the ground and pulls Chloe into her lap. "I'm worried about her too but we can't push her on it, she needs to come to us with her problems." Chloe nearly explodes into tears. "What if _we_ 're the problem?"

A laugh from Aubrey brings Chloe almost to the edge of screaming but she notices her gaze just in time. Next to the grill was Beca. The brunette is wearing black jeans that show of her features but aren't too tight. She's wearing a white tank top with a blue and green plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled over her elbows, sporting her 'ear monstrosities' and heavy eyeliner. "Damn." Chloe manages to choke out. "It's so casual yet so hot." Aubrey adds.

Beca looks over to where the girls are sitting and grants them a small wave before turning her attention back to mister Beale's explanations. "Let's go and help my mom with the salads before the guests come over." Aubrey simply follows grabbing her wine on the way. Mister Beale had forced Beca to wear the apron again. "But sir this is yours." Aubrey hears Beca argue. "Yes but evidently you have a better idea of how to barbecue so you're now officially in charge." Mister Beale doesn't leave any space for discussion and follows the girls into the kitchen leaving the brunette outside.

"Chloe darling can you bring out these napkins and bottles out to the table? And Aubrey dear can you help me with the dressing for the salads." Misses Beale moved swiftly and everyone easily complied with what was assigned to them. "And here I thought you would need more help." A female voice sounds up behind Aubrey. "Martha you're here. Jenny it's been too long." Misses Beale walks towards her friends with a smile. "Where do you need the wine and the desert?" Martha asks in a deep British accent. "In the fridge would be fine."

Aubrey in the mean time finished the salad and decided to bring it out. The meat would be ready soon so she might as well. She regretted that decision almost instantly. Beca was getting hit on by a guy who she would assume was Martha's son and Chloe… Chloe was giggling about something an other guy had just told her. The blonde had no idea who she was most jealous off, but one thing was for sure she could do nothing about Beca but Chloe she could claim easily.

The blonde places the salad on the table and swiftly makes her way towards her girlfriend. "Hey Chlo, who's your friend?" She asks innocently wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist. "Bree…" The redhead screeches. "… this is Chicago, he was just telling me that he went into the army and guess who his commanding officer is… General Posen." Aubrey's jaw drops to the floor. "Wait, my father is your commanding officer?"

The young army boy nods. "Yes he is, I didn't know he had a daughter though. I'm sorry if that offended you." Aubrey shakes her head. "It's fine, he's not entirely happy with me being gay. I understand why he doesn't parade it around." Chicago looks uncomfortable. "Just so you know Chloe is lucky to have you and the other way around." Aubrey smiles her tears away. "I couldn't agree more." Beca's voice is … cheery? "I just wanted to let you guys know that the meat is ready so you better take your place."

Slowly everyone makes their way over to the table. The parents sitting on one side while the 'kids' were sitting on the other. Aubrey and Chloe left a space open next to them for Beca who was going around with the huge plate with meat. It's only when she reaches Aubrey she stops. "Uhm Aubrey do you mind like sitting next to Chloe?" Both Chloe's as Aubrey's hearts felt heavy at the words but the blonde did move as asked.

Beca managed to sit down for precisely 5 minutes before jumping back up and running back to the barbecue. She barely ate half of her portion and was already thinking of the next batch for everyone else. Chloe rolls her eyes and takes the brunette's plate and her own. "I'm joining Beca, I feel bad for making her work while she's our guest." Aubrey agrees and follows her girlfriend.

"Hey the meat is not ready yet, I'll bring it over when it is." Beca smiles at the girls but the looks on their faces make her feel a bit uneasy. "You should eat." Chloe says matter of factly, handing Beca her plate. "I'm going to get you some wine." Aubrey says giving her plate to Chloe and going back to the table to fill up a glass. "What's going on?" Beca asks genuinely confused. "I don't know Beca you tell us." Chloe snaps in a whisper trying not to draw attention to them. "You- I can't do this right now… I-I need some time alone." Beca pushes past the girls heading straight towards mister Beale handing him the apron she had taken off. She excuses herself with a semi smile and walks into the house.

Chloe's mom gets up with a pretty worried expression clouding her face. "What was that?" She asks concerned. "I don't know mom but we're going to find out." Chloe pulls Aubrey into the house straight up the stairs to their room only to find it empty. All of Beca's stuff was still there but the brunette herself was gone. Before either can panic they here both their phone chime with an incoming message.

 **GROUP CHAT Aubrey Beca Chloe**

 **[Beca]**  
 _I can't do this, I get mixed feelings when I'm with you both and it confuses me.  
Whatever I feel I'll get over it but I can't do it while being close to you.  
I'll come by to pick up my stuff, I'll talk with your mom about it Chloe.  
Have a great summer, sorry for ruining it  
Beca_

 **[Chloe]**  
 _Where are you?_

 **[Aubrey]**  
 _We need to talk, please?!_

 **[Chloe]  
** _Please let us meet at the beach in 15 minutes!_

 **[Chloe]**  
 _I'm begging you Becs, hear us out!_

 **[Aubrey]  
** We'll bring your suitcase and you can leave if you still wish.

"What are you doing?" Chloe screams at her girlfriend. "We don't really have another choice Chlo. This might be the only way we can convince her to meet us." Aubrey sighs looking down at her phone hoping for a message from Beca. "I don't want to let her go either and if she agrees I'm not letting her go without a fight." Aubrey starts folding Beca's remaining things putting them in the suitcase before closing it. A loud DING makes them jump.

 **[Beca]**  
 _I'll be there in 10.  
I'm not staying, no matter how hard you fight me Posen_

If it wasn't for the situation they were in Aubrey would have laughed at how well Beca knows her. Another DING comes through.

 **[Beca]**  
 _And Chloe please don't cry, it's nothing you did.  
This is all on me!_

When Aubrey reads the last text guilt flushes over her. She had been so busy thinking about Beca that she didn't notice her own girlfriend sobbing on the bed. She abandons her task and sits down next to her redhead wrapping her in a hug. "W-we h-have to c-con-convince her to s-stay, whatever it takes." Chloe keeps crying and there's nothing that can stop her. "Chlo, Beca will be there in 5 minutes. We have to go."

Chloe to wipes away her tears and grabs Beca's suitcase. "You're right, this time no hesitating. We have to tell her how we feel. If she still chooses not to be with us we'll let her go." Aubrey knows how painful it is for Chloe to say the words but deep inside she believes that there's still some hope.

* * *

The girls find Beca throwing stones by the edge of the water. They quietly approach her until they're standing next to her, each on one side. They stay still trying not to ruin the peaceful moment. The moment gets interrupted by Beca clearing her throat and taking the word. "That day in the hotel room. When you took me in, you thought I was asleep and I overheard you talking." Aubrey tenses up knowing exactly what the brunette had overheard.

"My first reaction was to think that it was a joke, that you wanted to have one last prank before leaving college. But you kept caring for me and not because you felt obligated, you made me feel like I finally belonged. I realized that my feelings towards the both of you has grown strong with each day that I spent with you."

Taking a deep breath Beca continues. "I knew I had feelings for Chloe, and they grew stronger after she burst into my shower to convince me to join the Bellas… But at the same time you drove me crazy Aubrey. I honestly thought you hated my guts and knowing that you were together I pushed my feelings away. They were wrong. And then we connected at the pool, singing Just The Way You Are and Just A Dream I realized that I didn't just have a crush… I fell in love."

Throwing another stone into the water with a splash Beca keeps her eyes fixed on the water. "Every time I even think of telling both of you how I see the images of my dad leaving quickly rushing back. I just know that even if I would have tried to date either of you, both of you I'd screw up in the end. I always do… And when I eventually do I would have ruined your relationship as well and I can't… I can't imagine being the one to ruin the perfect couple. That's why I need to walk away now, because the longer I stay the harder I fall and it scares me."

Beca takes a step back and circles Aubrey so she can take her suitcase not noticing the tears streaming down both girl's faces. It's only when she straightens her back again that she's being tackle to the ground, a pair of lips firmly pressed to hers. She tries to push the person kissing her of off her. When she manages another pair of lips find their way down to hers. The brunette is being held down and there's nothing she can do about it.

When the kiss finally breaks she's starring straight into Aubrey's eyes. She sits up and for the first time she really looks at the two girls she is in love with. "We love you Beca, more than anything…" Aubrey's voice is shaky and vulnerable it's a voice Beca has never heard coming from the blonde. "… you make us better. Not just the Bellas, us…" Aubrey takes Chloe hand as emphasis. "… Chloe and I need you. You are nothing like your father and you will ever be."

"Oh my god, that's why you chose that song!" Chloe's sudden outburst startles both girls. "What are you talking about?" Beca asks being as confused as ever. "Bless The Broken Road, your life has been the craziest ride yet it lead you straight to us. You came back after we screamed at you, you came to us when Jesse broke your heart and you came back to us again when Jesse attacked you…" Aubrey's eyes widen at the realization. Beca stays quiet trying to think about what Chloe just said. "Give us a chance to prove to you that we belong?" Aubrey tries once again.

Beca sighs. "There's nothing I would love to do more but…" Aubrey cuts Beca off. "No buts, go out on a date with us, one date." The desperation in the blonde's voice almost makes Beca cave so when Chloe croaks out a barely audible 'please' the brunette is in tears holding on to both of them. "I'll try, I promise I'll try to be the best you deserve." Beca feels Chloe crawl into her lap while Aubrey hides her face into the brunette's neck.

Once the three girls had calmed down Beca decides to break the silence with a soft whisper. "You guys have plans tomorrow night?" Aubrey pulls away to look at Beca who is still holding on to Chloe who is still silently sobbing into the brunette's shirt. "I want to take you girls out… if that's still ok with you guys." Chloe shifts slightly so she can look Beca in the eyes. "We're taking you out Becs, don't argue with us about this, please." Aubrey agrees with Chloe. "So what do you say Beca, will you go out on a date with us?"

"Yes, I will go out with you." Being as excited as can be Chloe flings herself at Beca while still being in her lap makes it easier. Out of instinct Beca reaches out and grabs Aubrey and pulls her down with them. Beca falls on her back, crushed by the weight of both girls. A low grunt escapes her. "Are you alright?" The question is followed up by giggles. "Never been better." Beca mutters dryly. "We should get back, your mom will be worried if she sees Beca and her stuff gone." Chloe rolls over into the sand.

Beca is the first to get up. She holds out a hand to help Aubrey up. The blonde accepts and places a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips when she's up. "What about me." Chloe whines still sitting in the sand. "Give me your hand princess." With a grin Chloe takes the brunette's hand and gets pulled up proceeding the same way Aubrey did. "Hey why don't I get a cute pet name?"

Beca groans. "What did I get myself into… uhm what about baby girl? Which FYI is weird since you're both older than me." Aubrey smiles. "I can live with that." Beca lets out a relieved sigh. "Great, let's go back shall we?" Beca reaches down to grab her suitcase but her hand gets swatted away by Chloe. "Nope, you'll need both hands to hold us. I'll take that." The brunette rolls her eyes. "Fine."

* * *

The three girls manage to get back into the house undetected by Chloe's parents. They head to their bedroom to leave Beca's suitcase before heading down. They haven't let go of each other's hands and weren't planning on doing so any time soon. "About our date tomorrow… what's the dress code?" Beca sounds nervous and it's adorable. "We'll, we haven't really discussed where we're taking you but something fancy yet casual should suffice." Aubrey says looking at Chloe for confirmation. "Totes, but you can't see us until we're dressed so while we get ready you're banned from the room."

Beca's face falls. "Wait what? What about me?" Chloe shrugs. "You'll have to figure out what you'll wear before we kick you out." The brunette puffs out a breath. "Fine, I'm going to go shopping for our date and you can't come with me." Beca really thinks she won but boy was she wrong. "And how do you think you'll get anywhere without a car?" Aubrey challenges with a smirk. "Hmmm you got me there baby girl but there's something called a bus or a cab."

Chloe narrows her eyes. "You wouldn't." Beca grins. "Watch me princess." Knowing she kind of won but the pout on Chloe's face makes her feel a bit guilty. "Come on you guys, I'm going to look like hell next to you. At least give me a chance to not completely look like a fool." Aubrey and Chloe share a look and cave. "Fine, you can take my car. You have to promise to wear your seatbelt at all times and use the GSP." Beca laughs at the instructions which earns her a jab in her ribcage. "Dude what was that for?" Beca tries to look angry but her frown disappears when she sees the angry worried looks on Chloe and Aubrey's faces.

"I wasn't laughing about what you said, I was laughing at how you said it. I have never seen you so … worried about me before." Aubrey sighs heavily. "I'm always worried about you, when you got arrested I almost called my dad to bail you out but Jesse called your dad and… sorry." Beca pulls the two girls to sit on the bed with her. "Don't apologize, not about something like this." Beca lets go of the blonde's hand so she can cup her chin to make her look at her. "I'm sorry I laughed, I won't do it again." Aubrey smiles and brushes their noses together. "I like your laugh, you should definitely do it more often."

Chloe coos behind the girls. "You guys are so adorable." That might not have been Chloe's wisest moment. Before she knows it she's being tackled into the bed and tickles merciless. "G-god n-n-no pl-p-please stop stoohooop." After a few minutes the two attacking parties take pity on the redhead and stop. The redhead gets her breathing under control fairly quick and just lays on her back for a minute or two. "Can we cuddle? The three of us?"

"I guess we can." Beca says awkwardly. "Beca come lay in the middle." Aubrey demands. "Why? Chloe looks more like the middle person." Beca doesn't really get a choice, Chloe is already shuffling to the side while Aubrey is patting the space between them. "I do like being the middle but right now we both want to be close to you." Beca climbs over Chloe into the newly vacant spot. She barely gets the time to really settle before four arms wrap around her. "Ok if we're doing this I want to be able to hold you guys to so please let go of my arms." The two girls reluctantly let go of Beca's arms and let her wrap them around them. Neither will admit it but it feels so much better that way.

* * *

 **laco0417: The BBQ is over, what did you think of the sleeping arrangement? ;p hehe**

 **GUEST: Wow! That's one huge compliment you're making me blush :D**

 **RJRMovieFan: Communication is always important and tension is always going to be there in a relationship, you just have to figure out how to deal with it**

 **wtigo: O M aca Gee you're making me blush! I'm honored! :D**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides**

 **Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The next chapter will be the epilogue of the story set a few years later in time. I'm not done with this story completely though! Like I promised I'll be writing one shots or specific moments in their relationship! If there's anything you want to see happening or think should happen in their relationship you can always write me a prompt :D**

* * *

 **Bless The Broken Road: Chapter 6**

The next morning the girls dread going down for breakfast. They never made it back out to join the rest of the barbecue. But all three are pleasantly surprised when Chloe's parents laugh it off and tell them that they didn't mind. They did want to know if they made up. Chloe naturally started to squeal and told them that they were going on a date that evening. Beca being unsure of how they would react cowered away in her seat.

"I think that's a great idea, if you need help getting a reservation I can ask Philippe if there's an opening." Completely thrown of guard Beca stares at mister Beale. "Oh yes that would be great, can you ask if there's any chance to get a table in the back?" Chloe asks full of excitement. "For his favorite girl? I think he can make an exception." Chloe lets out another high pitched squeal.

Beca being really unsure of what's going on sits there for a moment just looking at the exchange. "Ok now I have to ask, how fancy is this place?" Misses Beale laughs and shakes her head. "Don't worry sweetie, it's not a crazy fancy place. It's more casual than other fancy restaurants." Beca feels her shoulders relax. "That's… good I guess." Aubrey snickers and wraps her arms around Beca's waist from behind. "We told you the same thing last night Becs."

"You did but that's still not stopping me from going out shopping." Misses Beale's head shoots up at the mention of shopping. "Did I just hear the word shopping?" Beca's ears turn red. "Don't worry dear, I'm not going to come with you but I can give you some tips on where to go." Chloe excitedly claps her hands. "That would be great, thank you misses Beale." Little did Beca know that she would regret that decision in an hour.

"Alright so this is a list of shops you could try oh and you should have lunch here oh oh and go to this one and get these, trust me." Beca's eyes widen and a grin starts forming. "Thank you misses Beale, for everything." Beca is heading out the door when Aubrey stops her. "Don't forget the keys an-" Beca stops Aubrey just as quick as she came. "I know baby girl, I'll be careful. I will see both of you when I get back." Beca pecks both girls on the cheek before getting into Aubrey's car.

The trip into the city is shorter than she expected it to be and is relieved when she easily finds a parking space. Beca checks the list with an eye roll. "Nope, that's not happening." She shoves the list back into her shorts. She looks around and finds a shop that could work out for her. It takes her a while to find what she's looking for. Three shops to be precise. Another two to find the perfect shoes. In the meantime she buys a pizza slice for lunch, not wanting to fill up before dinner.

Beca thanks the most logical part of her mind to save up the money she made over the years. She had made enough money to permit her to buy the girls a fancy gift. They would scold her for it she knew but it would definitely be worth it in the end. She's on her way back from the last store when she remembers something misses Beale told her before she left. She turned around and almost ran to the shop she had to be in.

The man behind the counter flashes her a polite smile when she comes in. "Hello miss, how can I help you?" Beca looks around before actually opening up her mouth to speak. "Yes uhm I wanted to make up two bouquets?" The man suddenly became very interested. "What kind of flowers would you like?" Beca smiles and explains what she needs and luck be on her side that the store has everything she needs. "Anything else miss?" Beca shakes her head. "No sir, thank you very much."

Beca carefully places the flower bouquets on the backseat. "Shit!" She has two hours to get ready. "Ok, no rush. You have time." The brunette groans. "Of course… now I'm talking to myself." Rolling her eyes she gets into the car and pulls out to get on her way to the Beale house. Just like when she left the ride is short and almost no traffic so she's delighted to arrive back at the house 20 minutes later.

* * *

Beca is close to having a panic attack. Misses Beale had taken pity on the young girl and went to check on the other girls. "They'll be down in a minute." Beca jumps up when she hears those words. "Oh no-no-no-no I'm not ready, I can't be ready, they're going to hate it and me and this is such a bad idea…" Misses Beale grabs the brunettes shoulders to make her stop talking. "Beca! Relax, you look great. They will love it, everything." The older redhead makes Beca take a deep breath to relax. "Why don't you take the flowers and wait for them by the stairs?" Beca smiles gratefully."That actually sounds like a great idea, thank you."

Standing with her back to the staircase Beca doesn't notice the girls standing at the top until they say her name at the same time. The brunette quickly turns around trying to hide the flowers behind her back. It takes all of her willpower though to not cry when she sees how beautiful her dates look. She stays quiet for a moment to long before finding her voice again. "You look amazing." She manages to force out without stuttering.

Chloe is wearing a emerald green dress that stops right above her knees. It hugs her form perfectly. Her hair is curled perfectly. Aubrey is wearing a shiny dress that stops mid thigh that accentuate her hair. Her hair is left in wavy curls. Both of them look like perfection to the brunette.

Chloe is the first to make her way down the stairs. "These are for you." She hands the redhead the orange and purple rose bouquet. Chloe's jaw drops when she sees the flowers. Beca doesn't really have the time to wait for an answer because Aubrey had almost reached the bottom of the stairs as well. "And uhm these are for you." Beca gives Aubrey the tulips and petunias flower bouquet. "Beca these are beautiful." A relieved breath escapes the brunette.

Chloe's mom watches the girls. "I don't want to ruin your moment but you do have a reservation to get too." Beca nods and holds the door open for her dates. "After you my ladies." The action earns her a kiss on the cheek from both girls. "Have fun girls."

"So where am I driving?" Beca asks when they reach the car. "You're not driving." Aubrey says while taking her keys back. "You and Chloe are going to sit in the back and look pretty, you already have one of them down." Beca is certain that she's turning bright red at this point. "Oh look Bree you made her blush." Chloe coos to make things worse. "Ok so now that you two did that you're both sitting in the front." Beca opens the passenger door and waits for Chloe to get in who caves with a huff. The brunette quickly makes her way to the other side so she can do the same for Aubrey.

When Beca finally sits down in the back Aubrey starts the car. "Becs?" Beca hums. "Yes princess?" Chloe just hands the brunette the AUX chord. "Will you take care of the music?" A smile makes its way on Beca's face. "Sure, any requests?" Beca notices the funny look exchange. "Can we listen to your mixes?" Aubrey asks. "I think I can make that happen, just for my two girls." Seconds later one of Beca's mixes starts playing.

The ride is filled with music jokes and easily flowing conversation so when they arrive 30 minutes later at the restaurant the girls feel kind of sad. Beca once again jumps out of the car opening the doors of her dates. "Ok Beca we need to like have a talk about this." Chloe loves the chivalry but she feels bad for the brunette. "We love that you do this for us but if you keep going you're going to tire yourself out and we don't want that happening." Beca nervously scratches the back of her head. "I guess you're right but I want to prove that I'm worth being called _yours_."

Aubrey quickly steps in before Beca can say anything else. "Becs, we want to call you _our_ _girlfriend_. There's nothing we would want more so please stop being so hard on yourself, you're being the perfect girlfriend already. You have no reason to doubt yourself, we _love_ you for who _you_ are and not who you _think_ we want you to be. You're perfect … _Just the way you are_."

"Did you really just use Bruno Mars to make a point?" Beca barks out a laugh. "That's the cutest thing ever." Opening her arms to invite the girls into them results in Beca being slammed into the car by both of them. "Urgh ok as much as I love this cute moment we should head inside." Beca manages to push the girls off of her filing getting attacked when offering a hug into a large folder in her mind. "You're right, let's go." Chloe leads the way and holds the door open.

She gets a thank you kiss on her cheek when the girls enter. With a smile that would last for days Chloe makes her way inside getting recognized immediately. "Chloe it's great to see you again, your table is ready." The redhead hugs the older man that walked up to them and hugged him tightly. "It really has been too long Philippe, thank you so much for doing this so last minute." The man brushes it off with a wave of his hand. "Anything for our favorite waitress." Chloe blushes at the compliment and signals to her dates to follow them.

They are brought to a room in the back of the restaurant. "I figured you would like your privacy." Two waiters are each standing behind a chair holding it out for the girls sit down. When each found their place the guy that probably was the manager whispered something into Chloe's ear. "Are you sure?" She asks slightly shocked. "Really sure, now without further a due please enjoy your evening. I'll be back to take your orders in a few minutes."

Once they're alone Chloe finally notices the amazed looks on both Beca and Aubrey's faces. "What?" She asks slightly uncomfortable. "How often did you work here? I mean the guy practically pulled out a red carpet the second you walked in." Aubrey agrees with Beca and shakes her head frantically. "I have worked here every summer since I was 16. Philippe, offered me the job back then because he knew I was saving money for a car."

"This place looks amazing." Aubrey chuckles. "Then why does it look like you're going to pass out?" The blonde asks teasingly. "For starters I'm sitting next to two gorgeous and amazing women, if that doesn't make me nervous the prices on the menu will…" Chloe cuts Beca off. "Relax, I wouldn't have brought you here if I couldn't handle it. Also Philippe might have mentioned that dinner is on the house tonight. I don't know what my dad told him but remind me to thank him later."

"I can't believe how close you and your family are." Beca takes Aubrey's hand when she hears the trembling voice. "My father won't even talk to me because I'm gay, your family supports you when they find out you like two girls. You two are the best things I've got going on in my life right now so, thank you." Chloe and Beca get up from their seats and go over to hug Aubrey. The brunette kneels down to take the blonde's hands while Chloe hugs Aubrey sideways.

Beca looks up and stares right into a pair of glassy eyes. _Now or never…_ Beca reaches into the pocket of her pants suite and reveals a box to the girls. "I wanted to wait until the end of the evening but right now seems like a better moment." She opens the box and reveals two necklaces. Each are simple chains with a stone each. "These are your birthstones, I chose them because the day you were born was the day our destinies started to align, it was the first step to meeting each other."

The brunette takes out the first necklace with a little diamond stone. "Aubrey, all the pressure your father put on you over the years made you who you are today. Just like with a diamond, the pressure made it even more beautiful." She gets up and fastens the chain around the blondes neck before turning towards Chloe.

"Chloe are like the sun but the moonstone is your birthstone. Like the moonstone you reflect the light and make us understand what we have to learn. You will always find what's missing and bring it back to us. You're our light."Just like with Aubrey Beca secures the chain around Chloe's neck.

Chloe warps her arms around Beca's neck and pulls her into a deep kiss. Without having real control over her own reactions Beca accidently lets out a soft moan. The second that happens she pulls away apologizing profusely. Aubrey finds the scene amusing. She manages to grab the brunette's hand and pull her into her lap. "Beca calm down, don't be embarrassed…it actually sounded kind of hot." Beca hides her face in her hands. Aubrey places a kiss just beneath Beca's ear.

Chloe has made her way back to her seat. "As hot as that looks maybe we should have our date? We can discuss all the expensive gifts later." Beca looks up in confusion. "Wait I thought you liked it?" The brunette leaps out of Aubrey's lap. "We do but… I speak for myself when I say that I now feel guilty. You have done the most perfect things and we haven't done anything for you." Beca lets out a sigh sitting down back in her seat before speaking up. "That's where you're wrong Chloe. You both believed in me when no one else did, you held me close when I was broken and didn't let me run away when things got hard. You did everything I could have ever wished for."

"Are you girls ready to order?" Philippe walks in with a kind smile and a small note pad. "Of course, I thought we could try the tasting menu? Beca has never been here so she has no idea how good everything is." Chloe takes the lead as if nothing had happened just moments before. "Great choice, anything to drink?" Chloe nods. "A bottle of red wine?" Philippe writes it down. "If you need anything else please let me know. I'll be back with your food very soon."

Beca stops him before he can leave. "Could you bring me some water instead?" Philippe raises his eyebrow together with Aubrey and Chloe. "I'm not of legal age and I'd rather make a responsible decision." Philippe rolls his eyes with a laugh. "You don't have to worry, I won't tell." Chloe nods with a mischievous grin. "Even if I say no you're going to bring three glasses aren't you." Philippe just winks. "You said it kiddo." The girls watch Philippe leave the room once again. They don't have to wait long for the wine to arrive. To Beca's relief he brought a bottle of water as well.

Chloe tells them the story of how she got her scar. "So I was running around being chased by this huge dog. I wasn't looking where I was going so I didn't see the wall in front of me. The dog barked and it kind of scared me so I ran faster, straight into the wall… 6 stitches. My parents were so patient and it was their anniversary." Beca is at a loss for words. She's not sure if she should laugh or cringe. Aubrey is just as confused.

Aubrey follows up with a story of her own. "Our nanny took us to a state fair. My brother wanted to go to the shooting range and of course he got his way. He started playing around with one of the guns trying to win a teddy bear for me. He miscalculated the force of the blast and he flew back, right into me. When we hit the ground I fell on a beer bottle, it cut my arm. Being my father's daughter I didn't cry. the guy from the game panicked and gave me the teddy bear anyway while my brother kept apologizing. We spent the next few hours at the hospital. 4 stitches later we got home and our dad just dismissed us. It was still the best day ever."

Chloe is chuckling trying to picture a young Aubrey with a teddy bear in a hospital room. Holding up her bravest face. "Wait is that bear you keep in the closet from that day?" Chloe asks with a bright smile. "I'm not admitting to anything." Aubrey's ears have turned bright red. "That's adorable Aubrey. Maybe we should take it out and give it a special place?" Beca suggests. "Why? It's embarrassing." The blonde asks in utter confusion. "It really isn't, it's adorable. Don't push away the happy memories, those are the ones that keep us going."

Beca's words hit something within Aubrey. "Alright but I want you both there when I do it." Beca accepts the demand with a salute and a wink. "Anything you need Bree." Chloe had been watching the two. No matter how hard they would deny it the two had more in common than they were ready to accept.

Beca finishes the stories off with one of her own. "My parents took me to the beach when I was 5. My dad helped me make a sandcastle while my mom watched. When we were done we agreed to decorate it with shells. My mom went in a 'big' search with me, when we filled up the bucket we went back. I dumped the shells in front of the castle and plopped down in the sand. I fell on a huge shell and it got stuck in my knee. We went to the hospital and I got… 7 stitches? I'm not sure anymore. They bought me ice-cream on the way home. Best day ever."

Dinner goes through without any awkward pauses or sad moments. As if a silent agreement was made not to discuss any depressing or sad topics. The conversations weirdly enough flow as if the girls had been together for years.

* * *

A few hours later the girls stumble out of the restaurant. Well Chloe and Aubrey are a bit wobbly. Beca on the other hand did stick with the water so she's mainly supporting her girls. "Let's go for a walk." Chloe suggests slightly slurring her words. "Great idea Chlo, I saw a park not far away." Aubrey chimes in. "What do you say Becs?"

"Lead the way princess." Chloe enthusiastically grabs both girl's hands and pulls them into the direction of the park. They walk around with Chloe in the middle, their fingers tightly intertwined enjoying the silence around them. When they approach the lake in the middle of the park Chloe makes them stop.

"Becs I need you to listen to me very carefully right now… What you said in the restaurant, about us being the best thing that happened to you? Well you're wrong. The moments you stepped into our lives everything changed, we needed you more than anything and time after time we screwed up. The night of the ICCA's we wanted to tell you but you kissed Jesse and we thought we lost you. But… then you came to our room, heartbroken and sad. In that moment we realized we never wanted to see you cry again, that we would do whatever it takes to make you happy. You changed us for the better… So no we're _not_ the best things in your life but your sure are ours."

Beca had promised herself that she wouldn't cry… she tried so hard but at the moment she was failing miserably. Aubrey of course decided in that moment to start her own speech.

"Chloe is right. We-I screwed up big time this year. When you walked away after the semi finals I wanted to chase you, stop you and kiss you… yet I stayed my father's daughter and let pride take over. Every day that passed after that I cried myself to sleep because I kept seeing your hurt face flash before my eyes, the pain _I_ caused you. When Chloe told me that she texted you I snapped at her but deep inside I knew that if you walked through that door I would make up to you in any way possible. Today you showed both of us how much you truly cared, you know us better than we know ourselves and that's more than we could ever ask for."

Aubrey reaches into her purse and takes something out. It's small so Beca can't make out what it is just yet.

"Before you start freaking out or something… this is the key to our apartment in Barden. We're not asking you to move in but we want you to feel welcome. A safe place where you know you belong even if we're not there. You don't have to use it but we want to give it to you. We want you to truly understand that we're serious about you and that we deeply truly love you."

Looking down at her girlfriends – or at least she hopes she can call the both that – she sees the tears and smiles mixing together. They looked beautiful and nothing on earth could ruin their perfect moment, it's just them against the world. Beca is the first to wipe away her tears trying to recompose herself. "I would be honored but I have one condition… will you let me call you both _my_ _girlfriends_?"

Chloe wraps her arms tightly around Beca's waist while Aubrey steps forward to hug them both. Leaning in gently to capture the brunette's lips. Beca can taste the wine on her _girlfriend's_ lips and lets out a appreciative hum. The kiss gets interrupted by Chloe tugging at the brunette pulling her in for a kiss of her own. Aubrey lets out a laugh and kisses the redhead on her cheek.

"This night has been so perfect that I don't want it to end." Beca's voice is soft and was carried further with the wind. "Uhm…" Chloe's voice is nervous… Chloe doesn't do nervous. "Well there's an option we can consider?" Chloe takes the silence as a sign to continue. "We can go to a hotel nearby. It's just around the corner really… Only if you want to of course we won't push you into anything you're not re-"

Beca cuts her off with a soft yet searing kiss. "That sounds wonderful." Beca mutters against the redhead's lips. "We can always just talk when push comes to shove. We'll figure it out as we go." Beca flashes her girlfriend's a warm smile filled with love. "We'll do whatever you want." Aubrey says playing extremely dirty by placing a open mouthed kiss on the brunette's neck. Beca gasps and feels Aubrey smirk against her skin. "I swear to the aca-gods… ( yes she just did that) if we don't go now I won't be held accountable for my actions."

* * *

 **Feliciagraham14: I'm definitely going to keep updating hehe but it in the form of in between now and the one shots so stay tuned to that ;p**

 **dharmagirl: It's going to be one shots :D I'll post the 'epilogue' soon so you guys have an idea of what time zone we're talking ;P**

 **GUEST: O love you too! thank you so much, hope you'll keep enjoying it ;D**

 **Guest1990: Thank you :D then the one shot idea is the best, we'll have more time in between the actual moments :D**

 **GUEST: They really are aren't they :DDD**

 **laco0417: This story was supposed to be a one shot when I started writing but it kind of got out of hand hehe so one shots it'll be! :D**

 **jeanette12: what did you think?**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides**

 **Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D**


	7. Epilogue

**Bless The Broken Road: Epilogue**

3 YEARS LATER

They did it! They won the worlds!

Beca picks Chloe up and twirls her around in a moment of pure bliss and happiness. The second she puts the redhead down they're swarmed by the rest of the Bellas. Beca tries to wiggle out of the hug but after a few minutes of struggling she gives up and just lets it happen. That's until the girls decide to pick her up off the floor. "Put… me… down you crazy weirdo's." Of course the tiny brunette gets ignored for the first 5 minutes but eventually they let her down.

She looks over to the side of the stage and sees Aubrey and Chloe standing there already looking at her. The brunette puts up a bright, genuine smile and makes her way to them. "How are my beautiful girls?" She asks when she's close enough. "Flattery won't get you anywhere Mitchell." Aubrey starts laughing and pulls Beca into a tight hug. "So now I'm not allowed to tell my girlfriends they're beautiful?" Chloe pokes Beca gently in her side. "You can but right now we have to celebrate the win." Beca rolls her eyes playfully. "Maybe tonight we can have a _private_ celebration?"

Aubrey narrows her eyes while Chloe's smile turns into a wide grin. "Can we skip the party?" Beca's eyes open wide at Aubrey's words. "Who are you and what have you done with Aubrey?" Chloe punches Beca. "Stop mocking her, I'd like to skip to the 'after party' too." Beca doesn't get a chance to react because someone interrupts them. "Still can't believe you bitches managed to pull this off."

Chloe's jaw clenches and it doesn't take a genius to figure out who it was. "You must be Alice." Beca positions herself in a way that she's standing in front of her girlfriends but not so she's obstructing their view. Not that it would be very possible anyway. "Yes and who are you?" The ex-captain asks the brunette. "I'm Beca Mitchell." Alice lets out a laugh. "So you're the pathetic loser that got lucky with all of this."

"She's the 'loser' that singlehandedly made the Bellas great." Beca's head shoots up at the sounds of Fat Amy's voice. "Yeah, if it weren't for shorty over here we would have never been 3 time collegiate acapella and now world champions." Cynthia-Rose adds. The rest of the Bellas have gathered around the three girls. "If it weren't for Beca the Bellas would never have been so great." Alice laughs vividly at Aubrey's words. "If it weren't for _you_ blondie the Bellas wouldn't have needed a scrappy little nobody to save them in the first place."

Beca can feel the anger radiating off of Aubrey and Chloe. There's no denying that the girls are protective over each other but right now was not the time to let that shine. "Aubrey has been the greatest example of showing us what acapella really was about. Not a competition but friendships and being a family." Beca takes a dangerously big step forward. "The only thing you ever did was put them down and make them feel unworthy. The ONLY reason why the unfortunate accident happened was because _you_ caused unnecessary stress."

Running her hands through her hair Beca shakes her head with a sigh. "You put shame to everything a Bella is supposed to be… A sister, a friend and a person we all can rely on. I'm still not sure why you're here and I think it's best if you leave." Alice stares at the tiny brunette with her mouth wide open. "If you would have met me 4 years ago I would be the first to dismiss all of these girls. But they believed in me and stayed by me even if we didn't always looked eye to eye." When saying this she looks between the girls and stops at Aubrey when she finishes her rant. Alice rolls her eyes with a huff. "If you'll excuse us, we have a celebration to get too." Beca points behind her and a round of cheers surrounds her.

"Whatever." The Bellas watch Alice walk away, fuming with anger. The evil ex-captain was at a loss for words and that on its own is a win. "Way to go Beca!" The brunette laughs at Fat Amy's happy dance. "What are we still doing here? We have a party to get too." With a round of laughter and loud whoops the girls start making their way out.

* * *

Chloe stops her girlfriends when they reach the hotel and lets the other Bellas go inside to prepare. The party was going to be in their room anyway. "What's wrong princess?" The redhead chuckles at the adorable face attached to Beca. "I wanted to ask you the same question, what's bothering you?" Beca shrugs. "I got the job at Residual Heat, they want to sign me as a producer." Aubrey jumps the brunette with a squeal. "Oh my god that's great! you always wanted that." Beca pushes the blonde off gently. "I do and it's awesome but there's a catch."

"What do you mean?" Chloe's beaming smile turns into one of concern. "If they like my work over the course of this year they might promote me to go to New York. I'm the first in consideration for the job." Beca scratches the back of her neck. "I'm not sure if I want to take it though." Both by standing girls gasp. "What are you talking about?" Aubrey is shaking her head in confusion. "Becs you've been dreaming of this since forever. Why are you even considering this?" Chloe is waving her hands frantically while speaking. "You… both of you…"

Chloe stops her movements while Aubrey narrows her eyes to glare at the brunette as if she just said the most stupid thing in the world. Which probably wasn't far from reality. "No wait that came out wrong." Beca takes a breath to buy herself some time to sort her thoughts out. " _If_ this works out it means moving to New York… it means leaving… I don't want to leave." Aubrey isn't sure how to react this news and seeing Chloe's lost expression neither does she.

Maybe it's a blessing or maybe it's a curse when Beca's phone rings.

*Phone Call*

 **Beca** : "Mitchell?"

 **Fat Amy:** "Where are you?"

 **Beca** : "Outside with Aubrey and Chloe, why?"

 **Fat Amy:** "Yeah well you better get up here, we want to get the party started."

 **Beca:** "Oh right we're on our way, give us a minute."

 **Fat Amy:** "We're outside the door… be quick."

 **Beca:** "See you soon Ame's"

*End Phone Call*

Beca hangs up and motions to the door. "The girls are waiting, we should go." Aubrey wants to say something but Beca is already on her way inside. "We need to talk to her." Chloe nods. "I can't believe she wants to give up her dream for us." The two girls sigh and quietly make their way into the hotel. They are surprised to find Beca waiting for them inside. "Before you start. Yes we'll talk about it but not tonight." Aubrey wants to argue but the sharp jab to her side stops her. "Of course, let's just go and enjoy our last moments as Bellas."

The girls make their way up to the room where all the other Bellas are waiting for them. "Finally we were 'bout to start the party out here." Fat Amy is tapping her foot impatiently. "Alright, alright Fat Amy relax. I'm opening the door." Beca shows her card to the group and walks to the door. "Should have done that yesterday." The Australian blonde mutters beneath her breath. "Stop your whining already, the door is open." Beca pushes open the door and ushers everyone inside.

Chloe kisses Beca on the cheek before walking into the room. "Beca hit us up with some music." Cynthia-Rose throws her speakers towards the brunette. "Sure thing CR, what are you guys in the mood for?" Most girls just shrug, some mutter 'whatever you pick DJ' or something along those lines. "Random playlist it is." Choosing a spotify list is easy and mere moments later music fills the room.

Both Aubrey and Chloe follow Beca's each and every move the entire evening. They thought they were being subtle about it but boy were they wrong. When everyone's gone around 2 AM and only the three of them are left Beca turns around to face her girlfriends. "Ok what's with the staring? If it's because of what I said before just forget about it. I don't want to talk about it." Chloe reaches out but Beca steps back slamming her back against the door. "Beca sweetie we need to talk about it."

Shaking her head Beca slides down against the door. "There's nothing to talk about." The low mutter should have been barely audible but the silence was even more deafening. Aubrey kneels down in front of the brunette, Chloe following suite. "I'm scared of losing you guys, the only reason I didn't tell you about the internship in the first place is because the idea had been hinted since the beginning."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Aubrey asks slowly calculating her words. "It was… but now each time I think about the possibility of leaving for New York without you guys I get nauseous. It doesn't seem right." Aubrey and Chloe share a look before cradling the brunette in their arms. "I'm terrified that… that if I leave I'll lose you." The tears Beca had been keeping inside start slipping through slightly, one by one. "You'll never lose us. What would ever make you think that?" Chloe squeezes the brunette's hand.

Aubrey nuzzles her nose into the crook of Beca's neck. "Did we do or say something to make you feel that way?" Beca shakes her head slowly. "No it's nothing you did I swear, it's something I need to sort through." Chloe lets out a heavy sigh. "You need to talk about your feelings Becs." The brunette smiles down at the redhead. "I know, I promise I will but give me some time."

Chloe thinks about it and Aubrey seems to read her mind. "What about we take some time off together? The lodge can run without me for 2 weeks. You have time off from the interns-" Chloe cuts her of easily. "Let's go to Miami, my parents won't be there so we can have the place to ourselves. What do you guys think?" Aubrey's head shoots up and Beca cocks her head to the side to look at the blonde. "It's not a bad idea, it's been a while since we went back." Aubrey agrees with a smile. "So, it's settled. We're going back to Miami." Chloe's cheery voice makes the other two chuckle.

* * *

The girls returned from Copenhagen and 3 days later were already on their way to Miami. Beca being the only one that miraculously didn't get affected by the jetlag drove them. Aubrey fell asleep in the front seat within the first hour while Chloe tried her best to stay awake longer but didn't manage very well. The radio is softly playing in the background and it keeps the brunette entertained.

Neither of the sleeping girls wake up when Beca stops the car to fill up on gas, Beca has a weird flashback to the first time they went Miami. With a light chuckle she gets back into the car and continues the journey. A few hours later they arrive at the house and once again Beca doesn't have the heart to wake her girlfriends up so she gets out and starts taking all their luggage into the house and up to the room. When everything is inside Beca takes a deep breath before opening the passenger and gently shakes the sleeping blonde.

Aubrey stirs and slowly starts opening her eyes. "Where are we?" Beca laughs at the sleepy voice. "We're in Miami, why don't you go inside and take another nap in the bed?" The blonde holds out her arms and Beca immediately hold her own out to help her girlfriend out of the car. When she tries to let go the blonde effectively showed that it wasn't going to happen. "Ok baby girl, let's get you inside so I can get Chloe too." Aubrey groans slightly and starts walking towards the house.

Beca quickly realizes that taking the blonde up the stairs would be quite the hassle. She leads her to the living room instead and makes Aubrey settle on the couch. After making sure that the blonde was comfortable Beca goes back outside to get Chloe. The redhead was leaning against the right door so Beca had to be very careful. Slowly but steadily she manages to get her other girlfriend out. Knowing that Chloe wasn't going to even be semi awake Beca picks her up bridal style and caries her inside.

Thank god the couch was wide, the three girls managed to fit for a cuddle session so leaving just two of them wasn't a problem. Making sure that Chloe wouldn't roll off of the couch Beca wraps a blanket around them before heading back to the car. The girls would need food so doing the brunette drives down to the supermarket to pick some things up for dinner and breakfast the next morning. She returns to the house and finds the girls tangled in each other's arms.

Beca heads to the kitchen with the grocery bags and puts everything away before starting to cook some spaghetti. It's easy and they all loved it so it was an easy choice. An hour later everything is set. Walking back to the living room she kneels down next to the couch. "Wake up sleeping beauties, dinner is ready." Chloe starts stirring which wakes Aubrey up. "Where are we?" Aubrey mumbles in a raspy voice. "We're in Miami baby, I made dinner." Chloe stretches out and opens her eyes with a groan. "When did we get here?" The redhead is confused, not remembering arriving at all. "Around two hours ago. I made spaghetti, so why don't you two wash up. I'll wait in the kitchen."

Beca pecks both girls on the lips before walking off to the kitchen. Aubrey and Chloe had opened their eyes and followed the brunette with their eyes. "How does she always do that?" Chloe asks while sitting up with a yawn. "What exactly?" Aubrey asks stretching her body. "She never complains that she's tired, always cooks dinner for us and she knows what to do or say when we have a bad day before even knowing what's wrong."

"I don't know Chloe but I do know that she makes me fall in love with her all over each and every day." Chloe pulls the blonde up. "Are you up or do I have to tickle you up?" Beca walks in with a towel hung on her shoulder and a challenging smirk on her face. "No!" Aubrey screeches and literally jumps up. "Good, now get your cute behinds in the kitchen so we can eat." Flashing the girls a wink Beca turns back around and walks away. "First of all: Bree that was adorable and second: Let's go because she'll be back."

* * *

The girls have been in Miami for three days and most of the time they spend either curled up in bed or on the couch. So it's no surprise to find Aubrey and Chloe cuddled up on the couch watching a romantic comedy. Beca had gone into the kitchen to grab a bowl of popcorn for them and hands it to them. Neither really notice because they're completely engrossed in the story line and the movie had barely started. "I'm going down to the beach for a walk." The brunette rolls her eyes when she gets no reaction. She can't get mad because she's the exact same when she's mixing and her girlfriends are adorable. Beca takes her notebook and heads out towards the beach.

When the movie is over Aubrey reaches for the remote and switches the TV off. Chloe instantly pulls her back to have her cuddle buddy back. "Hmmmm this is nice but I miss Beca. Even though she either falls asleep or complains about the movie." Aubrey hums in agreement. "Speaking of our DJ… where is she?" Chloe looks up. "She's probably upstairs working on some kind of mix." Aubrey nods but there's something bothering her and Chloe knows it. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, haven't you noticed how weird Beca has been lately?" Chloe laughs at the 'accusation'. "She's always weird Bree, that's not new." The blonde shakes her head. "No it's different. She has cooked for us every day since we came back from Copenhagen, she gets up in the mornings without complaining even though she's not a morning person and today she made us blueberry pancakes and brought them up to bed." Chloe unwraps her arms from Aubrey's waist and shuffles back a little. "Now that you mention it she has been doing a lot more. Why do you think that is?"

Aubrey shrugs. "I don't know… do you think it has something to do with the job offer?" Chloe throws her head back. "It's very possible." Letting out a frustrated groan Chloe props her legs up and lets her head fall on her knees. "I've been thinking about it and I might have a solution." The redhead lifts her head slightly to look at her girlfriend. "What solution?" Aubrey takes a deep breath. "I've been thinking, what if we move to New York with her?" Chloe rolls her eyes. "Bree you have the lodge, you can't just leave."

"I know but I have noticed – at it's hard for me to admit – that I've been under a lot of pressure. I was thinking of maybe finding an assistant manager to help me out so I can take some time off from time to time. I would need someone I can trust. Jessica and Ashley actually asked if I was looking for new hires. Maybe I can train them and have some free time on my hands. New York is a two hour flight from Atlanta so I can manage to go back if necessary."

Chloe's jaw hangs open. "You have really thought this through haven't you?" Aubrey nods. "I have… What about you? I know you want to go to vet school." Chloe takes out her phone and starts typing. "There are three vet schools I can apply too. I need to pass the entrance exams, I can study for them this year and see how things go."

"That's a great idea, but do you think Beca will agree?" Aubrey doesn't really need to wait for an answer because Chloe leaps into her arms with a loud squeal. "We have to tell her, let's go." Aubrey gets pulled off the couch by an overexcited redhead and barely manages to stay up on her feet.

The redhead doesn't let go of Aubrey's hand until they reach the bedroom and she bursts in. Aubrey -thinking that the coast is clear – runs into the room but slams into Chloe instead of having a free passage to the bed. "Chlo what the hell?" The blonde helps Chloe off the floor not having noticed that they're the only ones in the room. "She's not here…" Aubrey looks up and around the room in confusion. "What? Where can she be?" Chloe shrugs. "She likes working at a desk, maybe she's in my dad's office?"

Aubrey follows Chloe down the hall and into the office but once again no sign of Beca. Chloe starts nervously pacing. "Chloe relax, her stuff is here so she's not gone." Definitely not the right thing to say to the panicking redhead. "Why would you even suggest that, she would never leave!" When Aubrey tries to hug the redhead she gets pushed away. The blonde takes a deep breath and looks out of the window. She lets out a relieved breath when she sees the missing brunette on the beach. "She's at the beach!"

Chloe quickly joins Aubrey and they look out the window for a while. "What is she doing?" They see her pacing up and down a small part of the beach, stop write something down, and then start pacing again. "I'm not sure but it looks like something's troubling her." The two girls look at each other. "Chlo?... What day is it?" The redhead raises her brow. "The fifth, why?" Aubrey face palms herself. "Ssshhiiit… we forgot." Chloe is completely lost. "Forgot what?" Aubrey grabs her girlfriend's shoulders and shakes her. "We forgot our anniversary! It's three years ago today… It makes so much more sense. The breakfast in bed with our favorite pancakes." The realization hits Chloe square in the face. "Oh my god we're terrible girlfriends."

It doesn't take long for the two girls to decide to go down to the beach and try to apologize to their girlfriend. Beca is pretty shocked when she gets knocked down by her girlfriends. She hits the sand with a thud and a grunt. She looks up and switches her gaze between the blue and green orbs on top of her. "As much as I love this position you guys are crushing my ribs and I don't want to break them… I still remember three years ago." The two girls sit up on their knees letting Beca sit up as well. "What happened? I mean I know you guys miss me when I refuse to watch a movie but this is extreme, even for that."

"No-Yes… we panicked when we didn't find you at home. We saw you out the window and kind of ran out to get to you." Beca starts laughing and gets up from the sand to walk the outburst off. The other's follow just because the sight is amusing. "Ok so let me get this straight… when I told you that I was going down to the beach you really didn't hear me? I thought you were ignoring me for skipping the movie." Once again the brunette starts laughing. "Oh my god we really are horrible girlfriends." Chloe turns into Aubrey's arms and bursts into tears.

Beca's laughter stops immediately. She's confused as to why Chloe was crying. "What are you talking about? You are both the best girlfriends anyone could wish for." The brunette wraps her arms around the girls and squeezes them tight. Chloe is surprisingly the first to wriggle out of the hug wiping away her tears. "We are, we didn't pay attention to you _and_ we forgot our anniversary. How are we not bad girlfriends."

"Wait a second you think you're a bad girlfriend because you forgot the anniversary?" A loud 'yes' comes from Aubrey and Chloe. "Beca you always remember and do something special." The brunette throws her hands up in frustration. "You guys don't get it. You sat through hours of studying with me, making schedules and helping me revise for each and every exam." Beca says semi waving at Aubrey. She turns to Chloe. "And you, you kept me sane when the Bellas we're too much to handle, you make sure I eat when I'm in my mixing zone."

Beca takes a breath and starts pacing in front of the girls. "Can one of you please tell me what's really bothering you?" The brunette stops dead in her tracks. She closes her eyes and turns around with a frown. "Is this about the job offer?" She slowly opens her eyes to see if her assumption was right and boy how right indeed. "Becs before you shut down please listen to us a minute."

Aubrey practically begs the brunette. "I have a suggestion… Jessica and Ashley have asked me to come work at the lodge. If I train them right they can take over more management duties and I can take more time of so we can all move to New York together. It's a two hour flight if I am needed back for something important." Chloe takes a step forward. "There are vet schools I can apply for in New York… what do you think?"

Beca looks down to at the notebook she's holding letting a tear fall onto the filled pages. "Y-you'd consider that for me?" Chloe nods. "I… I need a moment." Beca turns around and starts flipping through the pages of her notebook stopping from time to time to read something. Aubrey and Chloe share a weird look. They watch the brunette for about 10 minutes until she stops and turns around. Everything happens so fast that when Beca is down on one knee holding out a box with two rings in it they need a miracle to stay upright. Both are paralyzed with shock and have no idea what to say or do. Thankfully Beca does know what to say.

"When I first talked to you at the activities faire, I thought that you were both crazy and completely out of your minds. You called me a bitch which I have to admit impressed me. While you tried to convince me with sweet talk and puppy dog eyes. Yet at the same time I thought you were both gorgeous and out of my league. You managed to convince me – in a not so traditional way – to join the Bellas and it was the best thing that ever happened to me because it brought me closer to the two of you.

When I found out you two were dating I tried to put more space between us but it only ended up with us fighting and me screwing up our chances at the semi's. But when we had a second chance and we came together in the pool I realized something that terrified me… I fell in love with both of you when we sang our mash-up. We connected for the first time, the three of us. At that moment I knew we were meant to be. Only it didn't come without many ups and downs but we always pulled through in the end.

Before I met you, I was a moody alt-girl with a bad attitude and no friends. Now I am still a moody alt-girl but surrounded by people that love and care about me. Without you I would have never made it into residual heat and finished college. My greatest achievement are thanks to you and with you. I love and respect your hard work, and it makes me want to try harder to be that way myself. You always push me to be better, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Aubrey Elizabeth Posen and Chloe Anne Beale I am before you at this moment and asking you to do me the greatest honor I could ever achieve. I want to make you guys happy for the rest of your lives if you let me.

Will you marry me?"

Chloe is the first to find her footing and speech. Well if you can call the loud scream and repeated use of the word 'yes' actual speech. Aubrey follows the redhead's lead when she wraps her arms around the brunette's neck. It take all of Beca's strength not to drop the rings or the girls when she gets up. "It's safe to assume that's a yes." This comment naturally earns her an eye roll and a slap to her shoulder. The brunette takes a step back and takes out the rings from the box.

The rings are simple silver bands with a small diamond imbedded in the metal. Beca makes both girls hold out their left hand so she can slip on the rings. "So, what are you doing **between now and forever**?"

* * *

 **I'm posting the first one shot in a few moments so stay tuned. The name of the Compilation of One Shots is - Between Now And Forever ;p**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides**

 **Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D**


End file.
